Wizard Ashikabi of the South
by Jamin Man
Summary: Harry and Hermione are traveling to Australia to find her parents when they are delayed in Shinto Teito. Though their delay becomes a bit longer than a couple days when they come across two unemerged Sekirei being attacked. Now that they are caught up in the Sekirei Plan, they must play the game to escape it. H/HR/GD/Multi, Soul Bonds, Veela Bonds, and Sekirei Bonds
1. Chapter 1 - Stranded in Japan

Chapter 1 - Stranded in Japan

 _AN: WARNING… this is rated M for a reason. If you don't like reading about sexual situations, I suggest you don't even read any further. This story explores that aspect quite a bit._

 _ **TIMELINE NOTE:**_ _To clear any confusion… I have bumped the HP timeline up by twenty years. So Harry was born 2000, and attends Hogwarts in years 2011-2017, and then is on the run in '17 and '18. With the Battle of Hogwarts happening in May of 2018…_

 _As for the Sekirei portion... I just found that the plot takes place in the year 2020. So I am moving it up to 2018 instead... Also, I think technically the first season of Sekirei happens during the spring time, but I'm moving it to the fall… because I can._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own either Sekirei or Harry Potter. I am just playing around in the sandbox that they left open._

"English"... " _Japanese_ "... _Thoughts_

0o00o0

 **September 10, 2008**

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes as he tried to remember where he was. While the bed he was in was extremely comfortable, the ceiling above him was unfamiliar but clear. Again, Harry thanked Merlin that his eyesight had corrected itself after his fight with Tom. While he was still unsure how it happened, he thought it was connected to his magic suddenly being stronger as well. It had been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts and he had spent most of that time relearning how to control his magic. During that time his girlfriend had been extremely helpful and patient as she stood with him through the immediate aftermath of the battle.

His thoughts were brought back to his present situation when something at his side shifted. Looking down he saw brown bushy hair sprayed across his bare chest. Harry smiled at the sight as he rubbed her naked back, last night coming back to him.

They had just gotten off the plane in Shintou Teito, Japan when they learned that the connecting flight to Sydney was delayed. Then due to other unforeseen issues (Harry blamed the infamous _Potter Luck_ ) they would be stranded in the city for 3 or 4 days at a minimum. It was nothing short of a miracle that they found a hotel with as late as it was. Though they didn't get into the room until past midnight, they still spent a couple hours indulging in certain amorous activities.

Right now though he had a totally different problem than being stranded in a completely unfamiliar city. He needed to relieve himself but the sleeping brown haired beauty had her head resting on his shoulder and both her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Harry knew from experience that it would do no good to try and slowly untangle himself in an attempt to let her sleep. She would just hold on tighter.

He had just decided to lie there as long as he could before waking her, when she shifted her leg in a way that put more pressure on his bladder. _Bloody hell,_ he thought to himself, _fuck being nice_. With that he pushed the naked girl off of him and rushed to the wash room to take care of business.

When he returned he found the brown haired goddess sitting up and glaring at him.

"That was rather rude of you, Harry." Only from years of knowing this girl could he pick up the slight tone of amusement in her voice and the barest twitch of the edges of her mouth.

"Well, Mia, that's what you get for pretending to sleep while attempting to torture someone." Harry replied. He took a moment to admire his naked girlfriend and long time best friend. Her brown hair fell in waves to the top of her perfect (in his humble opinion) C-cup breast. The long scar running diagonally across her front was just a faint white line now and was only noticeable when she was tan. His eyes continued down her body since she was sitting with the covers thrown off. Her cough brought his eyes back up to her face. She was grinning mischievously now.

"I didn't realize I was torturing you," Hermione said as she stood up and began to walk towards him, swaying her hips as she did so. "If it was that bad, I'll just have to make it up to you." With lust filled eyes she knelt in front of him and proceeded to continue where they left off the previous night.

0o0o0

Hermione fell onto to bed next to Harry. They were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat and other fluids. Looking up into the beautiful green eyes of her best friend she was again blown away by how much love she saw in them.

"You have got to explain how you can do THAT with your magic," she cooed at him when she finally regained the ability to speak.

He laughed softly in between breaths. "It's all about intent, Mia. You know that magic is mostly all about intent with a few incantations to help focus."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, he had used that same line a dozen times since he had learned to use his magic to enhance their love making (she refused to call it shagging or fucking) last month. "You keep saying that but I still can only manage a fraction of what you can do."

She honestly was impressed with Harry's command over his magic. Never before had he shown this kind of aptitude with his magic. Whatever happened in the forest on the day of the battle (he didn't volunteer the information and she didn't ask) had somehow given him better access to his magic. Hermione had been shocked to find out that during their 6 years of schooling he hadn't been able to 'feel' his magic. That certainly explained why her own magic had never fully reacted with his until after the battle.

"Anyway, we are stuck here in Shintou Teito for a few days. We might as well do some exploring." She said as she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the wand holster that carried her new 9 inch Maple with Veela Hair wand (the core was courtesy of Gabrielle).

She felt Harry run his hand over her side as she put the holster on her wrist. "It will be interesting to learn about a completely different culture." He responded. Hermione knew that Harry had enjoyed the last couple months in France while they stayed with Gabrielle and her parents. She knew he hadn't ever been outside of Britain until then, and his childlike excitement to explore the world was infectious at times.

While they were getting ready for the day her thoughts drifted back to the past few months. Even with their victory at the Battle of Hogwarts there had been very little to celebrate. It was in that atmosphere, immediately after the battle was over, that Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend, which she has agreed to before he had even finished asking. That night they slept together in Harry's old dorm room in Gryffindor tower. It wasn't the first time they had slept together, they had done so plenty during Ron's absence during the Horcrux hunt. However, it was the first time their magic had fully reacted with each other and completed the connection of a soul bond.

The fact that she had a sound bond with Harry had been a complete shock to Hermione. She still had no idea why the connection was formed then and not earlier (though she suspected the incident in the forest was responsible for this as well), but that didn't matter now. Their bond was strong enough now that they could feel each others emotions and if they concentrated hard enough they could tell where the other was. With the bond she was magically and (in most countries) legally married to him. Britain, however, was not one of these countries. Even though the bond was the best thing to ever happen to her, unfortunately it was the bond that also caused all of their problems after the war officially ended.

Ron had caught them in bed together the very next morning and went on a rampage. The fight had started when he accused Harry of 'stealing his girl' and had ended when she slapped him and then drove her knee into his privates after he called her a 'mudblood whore'. She would have used her wand to do worse things to him but it had been shattered in the last few minutes of the battle.

Word had spread like wildfire through the magical community that the Man-Who-Won was bonded to a muggle born girl. Turns out even with the defeat of Voldemort, Magical Britain was still as bigoted as ever. Harry spent the next two months trying to convince the Ministry of Magic that his bonding with her was not a bad thing. By the end of June Harry had given up hope of being accepted the British magical community.

That was also when a 16 year old Gabrielle Delacour showed up at their doorstep.

Turns out she was actually 12 during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, everyone had assumed she was younger due to how Veela ages. Not only that but she informed them of the life debt she owed Harry from being rescued during the 2nd task. There had been a long discussion about that fact, but she eventually convinced them. It was that very night that Harry had one of his crazy ideas, but Hermione had to agree that it was their best option.

The next morning, Harry went to Gringotts had had both the Potter and Black accounts transferred to the French branch. He also granted Hermione and Gabrielle full access to both accounts. By the end of the day they were being shown around a little cottage on the Delacour estate. A couple weeks later they applied for French citizenship in both worlds. The French Ministry of Magic was more than happy to help them through the process. On Harry's 18th birthday the young married couple had officially become French citizens. The best part for Hermione was that this officially made her Mrs. Potter. Even if they were waiting to hold an actual wedding until they retrieved her parents from Australia.

She smiled as she remembered her birthday present to Harry. Turns out sharing a bed with a Veela was it's own kind of magical experience. The couple officially became a trio that night. While there was no soul bond with her, the young Veela developed a different kind of bond with them, known as as a Veela Bond. While not as rare as a Soul Bond, Veela Bonds were still uncommon. Like with the Soul Bond they had to work to strengthen it. Normally they would be able to feel Gabby's emotions as well as each others, but apparently being on the other side of the world was just too far for the bond.

She was brought back to the present when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "What is that brilliant mind of yours thinking about?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "Do you think Gabby is doing okay at Beauxbatons?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's not even been a week Mia. I'm sure she is fine. Gabby knows we will be out of contact until we find your parents." Harry responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know. Her returning to school was why we waited to search for my parents until now. I just worry about her…" she trailed off. They both knew the dangers that a young Veela was exposed to on a daily basis.

Harry squeezed her from behind. "Alright, that's enough worrying for one day. Let's explore this fabulous city we find ourselves stranded in." Hermione squealed when she felt herself lifted up and thrown over his shoulder.

0o0o0

Harry's day so far could be described as one shock after another. Before July, Harry had never traveled out of Britain. Even then it was only to France, while there had been plenty of differences they were still somewhat familiar.

Japan, however, was about as similar to Britain as a flobberworm was to a unicorn. There just simply was no way to compare the two. Prejudice and bigotry was largely prevalent in Britain (at least on the magical side). Here in Japan, Harry doubted they even knew what those words meant. There were all sorts of different styles here. From futuristic styles to modern styles and even a few traditional styles, no two people were the same. They even ran into a group of people (mostly teenage girls) wearing cat ears and tail. Harry teased his girlfriend mercilessly that she should join them. This earned him a punch in the arm.

There had been just one downside to Harry's day.

"Are our friends still with us?" Hermione asked him suddenly, as if reading his thoughts.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated a moment. "Yes, the one is still sticking to the shadows behind us while the other is on top of the roof to our right."

Hermione nodded, "Even though they are following us, they don't seem to have malicious intent. I mean we've given them plenty of golden opportunities to attack us." Harry had to agree with that assessment. The couple had even spent 20 minutes in an empty back alley snogging to try and draw out their pursuers.

Harry shrugged after a few minutes. "Well as long as they aren't going to attack let's head to that Botanical Garden you heard about before we find ourselves some dinner." At Hermione's nod they started following the signs pointing the way to the garden park.

"I don't think I've expressed how brilliant it was that you found that language ritual back in July. We would be totally lost without that universal translator." Harry said after a few minutes of walking.

Hermione blushed slightly at the praise. "It was nothing. There are a lot of interesting spells and rituals in the Black library. I'm just glad Gabby and I had enough magic between the two of us to power it for you. The amount of power required to power the ritual is probably why it's not widely used. You're probably one of a handful of wizards in the world that could power it by yourself, Harry."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "Ah, well… look we're here!" Harry deflected the praise as they walked around the beautiful gardens.

Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Their movements have changed."

Hermione tensed, "Are they attacking?" She asked as she subtly palmed her wand, hiding the action between them.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. It's like they are trying to avoid someone now. Like our cat and mouse game as had a dog introduced into it."

"That makes sense, though in that situation the cat usually becomes desperate to get the mouse before the dog can get it." Hermione casually stepped over to a garden bed to disguise the fact she was scanning their surroundings. Somehow they had ended up in a deserted section of the park.

They felt the air charge with static electricity all of a sudden, and heard what sounded like lightning strike not far behind them. The strike was followed immediately by a scream of pain. Hermione shook her head, "Sounds like the dog found the cat. This gives the mouse an opportunity to escape."

Harry stared in the direction of the scream. "What if-," Harry began slowly, "What if the cat had actually been protecting the mouse from the dog?" Harry looked at Hermione and he saw that she instantly understood what he was about to do. Without waiting a second longer, he took off running in the direction of what sounded like a battle.

Harry thought he heard Hermione say something about a "bloody noble git" but he wasn't sure. With his wand drawn he rounded a corner and froze at the sight in front of him causing Hermione to crash into him. Luckily she didn't have enough momentum to throw them to the ground.

In the middle of the square were two girls on their hands and knees facing away from each other both were breathing heavily. The younger looking one had pale skin, long brown hair, and was wearing what amounted to a bikini top, mini skirt, and fingerless gloves that reached almost to her shoulders. The other looked a bit older, had dark skin with jet black hair, and was wearing a black bikini top with a small hooded shawl along with a buckled sarong and leather knee high boots.

On either side of them were two girls in what looked like S&M get ups, though that wasn't the surprising bit. The surprise was that electricity seemed to be flowing in their hands.

"Now we can eliminate the two of you before you find your Ashikabi and emerge," the blue S&M girl said.

Harry looked behind him at Hermione. Their eyes met, and silently agreed on a plan. This was not some telepathic communication, it was just a skill developed after years of working alongside each other (though reading each other's emotions didn't hurt). Silently they both apparated. Harry appeared between the blue S&M and the brown haired girl, while Hermione appeared between the pink S&M and the black haired girl. Just before lightning could strike the four in the middle, both Harry and Hermione put up shields that protected them.

When the lightning stopped Harry yelled out, " _I don't know what this is about but you will leave these two alone NOW!_ " The last word was laced with magic that sent shivers through everyone that was there. The pale girl behind Harry seemed to react the most. And though she was still breathing heavy, it now sounded more like Gabby's breathing after a particularly satisfying session.

The one in blue considered him for a moment then shrugged. " _We only fight Sekirei that we can beat. With you two here it looks like they are about to emerge_." She turned around and started walking away. " _Let's go Hibiki, Seo-san will be wanting dinner soon._ " She called out to the pink one.

" _Coming Hikari!"_ With that, Hibiki leaped over the four in the middle and joined the blue one, Hikari. This caused both Harry and Hermione to stare at the pair as they walked away. Lightning was one thing, but jumping like Superman was another. Together, they leapt into the trees and were gone seconds later.

Two thuds made Harry turn back around to see the two people they had protected had completely collapsed to the ground. Harry knelt down next to the pale skin girl and started performing some basic diagnostic spells, he noted Hermione do the same for the dark skinned girl. When the spells came back negative he looked up at Hermione. "Find anything?"

"No, just a few minor burns from where she was hit by the lightning." She seemed to be shocked that there wasn't more damage. They must have taken a direct hit before the two magic users arrived, but they didn't have the damage to prove it.

"Same here," Harry looked around and noted a couple of people in the distance. "Let's apparate them back to the hotel room and sort this out there. No need to draw a crowd." At Hermione's nod he leaned down to pick up the girl bridal style, grabbing the Nihontou that was next to her as well. Harry was surprised that the girl was very light even though she seemed to be toned like an athlete. Looking up he saw that Hermione had managed to rouse the other girl enough to stand, albeit leaning heavily on Hermione.

With another nod, Harry turned and apparated away.

0o00o0


	2. Chapter 2 - Introduction to Sekirei

Chapter 2 - Introduction to Sekirei

 _AN: WARNING… this is rated M for a reason. If you don't like reading about sexual situations, I suggest you don't even read any further. This story explores that aspect quite a bit._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own either Sekirei or Harry Potter. I am just playing around in the sandbox that they left open._

"English"... " _Japanese_ "... _Thoughts_

0o00o0

 **September 10, 2018**

In a dark room filled with computer screens. A woman with long bright red hair sat in stunned silence staring at one of the screens. On the screen was an empty park square. The problem was, just a moment ago there had been four people in that square before they… vanished. The woman pushed her round glasses back up her nose before she began typing furiously.

" _Where did they go? I was looking forward to seeing those two Sekirei emerge! Does this mean that the other two are Sekirei as well? No, that's not possible. I'd have their data if they were. If they aren't Sekirei, then what did they do to block the attacks from #11 and #12?_ "

She stopped and sighed. It would do no good to keep searching for them since they had vanished without a trace. All she had managed to do was translate their conversation before they disappeared. Whatever this 'apparate' skill was had hid them from all her sensors. It was as if they weren't even in the area anymore.

" _Well if they become the Ashikabi of 55 and 57 they will turn back up. Then I can collect more data on them_."

With that Matsu, the unwinged Sekirei #2, turned to her other screens. This early in the game there were still plenty of Sekirei to monitor and gather data on.

0o0o0

Hermione hated the feeling of being squeezed through a tube that came along with apparition. It was one of the reasons why after the Battle of Hogwarts she had refused to apparate anywhere. She much prefered muggle means of transportation, heck even traveling by floo was preferable. Well… Harry would argue that point, but she had made her opinion perfectly clear while they were on the run from the Ministry last year. Though she knew it was a necessity at the time, that didn't mean she enjoyed it.

So it was a relieved brown haired witch that saw their hotel room materialize around her signaling the end of the squeezing. Hermione gently guided the dark skinned girl with her arm around the girl's waist. She idly noted that the young woman had very toned muscles, the kind that only existed after years of training. The kind of training you did in preparation for a war. Hermione stored this observation away for later examination. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Harry had placed the other girl on their bed.

" _Here, sit,_ " Hermione commanded in the girl's native tongue. " _You're in pretty bad shape. And I know my side-along apparition is a little rusty, so you probably are a bit nauseous from that too._ "

" _Thank you,_ " the girl replied softly. " _If this apparition thing is what got us out of there so quickly, I can deal with the nausea._ " The girl then looked up and met Hermione's eyes with her own. Hermione thought it was peculiar that the girl's pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. It was almost the same reaction that Gabby gave her when the little minx was feeling frisky.

" _My name is Yahan, I'm a Sekirei,_ " The girl said with labored breathing as she started to lean towards Hermione. " _And I think… I think you are my Ashikabi._ " Before Hermione could react, the girl was inches away from her face. Hermione could feel her magic swirling… reaching out towards this girl… drawing her to kiss Yahan.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Hermione saw a red beam impact the girl. Hermione was able to catch her as she went limp and lean her back in the chair.

"Thanks Harry," she said turning to her husband. "I'm not sure what just happened."

"Let me guess," Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She called herself a 'Sekirei' before calling you her 'Ashikabi; and then tried to kiss you?" At Hermione's nod he continued. "And your magic is reacting to her like mine is reacting to Saki over here?"

"Yes," Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought. "It's just like when we were near Gabby before forming the Veela Bond with her."

"Why can't we have a normal life?" Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"Harry Potter can't have a normal life. It's a law of the universe." That at least got a small smile out of Harry.

"Yeah… Whatever," He turned back to look at the girl on their bed. "What do we do now? I've never heard of a Sekirei before… Have you?"

"No, I haven't," Hermione turned to look at Yahan and ran through everything she knew about the girl in her head. "My scans earlier showed that they have magical cores, but Yahan's core was different from ours. Different than even Veelas as well. Sekirei may be another magical semi-human species, like Veela. However," Hermione turned back to Harry, "Yahan didn't seem to know what apparition was so I don't think they know about magic." Her mind was rapidly going through every possible explanation, and discarding them almost as fast.

"Well, how much do we know about magic in Japan? Maybe they refer to apparating as something else? Maybe they don't even apparate here? Maybe they have a different kind of transportation here?" Harry was still staring at the girl on the bed as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"That's true enough," Hermione conceded. Hermione turned back to look at Yahan, who for all intent and purposes appeared as if she was merely sleeping. While staring at the girl, she could once again feel her magic reach out to her. It worried Hermione that her magic wanted her to be with this woman as much as Harry and Gabby. In that moment she reached a decision and turned back to Harry.

"If our magic is trying to form a bond with them, we should at least talk to them. They may have more information," Hermione nodded to herself.

"Okay," Harry agreed after a moment of silence, "but I'm worried that their own magic will strongly compel them to complete the bond. They didn't seem able to resist the connection earlier."

"I think they were highly stressed and weren't thinking straight at the time," Hermione bit her lower lip again. "If we can calm them down, or sober them quickly, that should be enough for them to control themselves."

"What about Gabby?" Harry asked suddenly. "Shouldn't we talk to her about this first? I mean, if they really our trying to bond with us, it would affect her too." Harry didn't want Gabby to feel like they were rejecting her by bonding with others. So Harry was surprised when Hermione began laughing.

"Veela have more respect for bonds than anyone else. Honestly I think the little minx will be more upset if we don't complete the bonds." Hermione shrugged then, "There's also the fact that there is no way to contact her. Cell phones don't work at Beauxbatons and any other form of communication will take too long. I have a feeling we will need to decide tonight on what to do."

Hermione looked up and saw Harry looking at her with love in those beautiful emerald green eyes. She was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him in that moment. So, she did just that. She idly wandered why she hadn't acted on her crush on him years ago. There could have been many moments like this if she had only been able to find her Gryffindor courage, instead of thinking she would have to settle for the other male person in her life at the time.

When they parted, Hermione took a moment to regain her breath. Harry's kisses were simply magical, the pun was very much intended.

"Okay, so before we revive them should we restrain them? I don't know if I can resist my own magic if Yahan tries again." Even now Hermione could feel her magic reaching out.

"No," Harry shook his head. "That will only serve to scare them. Plus I don't think they will need it… But don't let your guard down, just in case." He ran his hand through his unruly raven hair. "Let's move Yahan to the bed with Saki. They will probably be more comfortable if they are close to each other. And it will be easier to talk to them as well." Hermione understood that if the two girls weren't able to resist the pull of the bond, it would be easier to subdue them if they were together. She watched Harry pick Yahan up bridal style to move her to the bed next to Saki.

Hermione knew that either of them could have easily moved her with magic. However, Harry didn't want to rely on magic for everything. His reasoning was that part of the pureblood bigotry in Britain was due to wizard's reliance on magic for the simplest of task. That reliance, or laziness as Harry had put it, certainly had made it easier for a group of teenagers to best fully trained wizards at the Battle of Hogwarts.

When Harry stepped back from the bed, Hermione palmed her wand and pointed it at the girls. While they didn't want to rely on magic for everything, there were times when it was necessary. Hermione looked to Harry and nodded. She would be ready to restrain them if needed as soon as Harry used the Enervate charm on them. She bit her lip as Harry's silent spell hit the two girls. Already her magic was swirling again, reaching out to the dark skinned girl.

0o0o0

Saki groaned as she returned to consciousness. She reached up and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. " _Ouchy, I feel like I was hit by a bus,_ " she moaned out.

It was the sound of soft chuckling nearby that caused her training to kick in. Her eyes shot open and she quickly surveyed the room and the situation. Yahan was slowly waking up next to her on the bed. The brown haired woman that they had been following all day was standing between the bed and the door. The woman was pointing, of all things, a stick at them. Saki's instincts told her the stick was more dangerous than it appeared though. Before she could formulate an escape plan her eyes fell on the man in the room, he was the one that had been chuckling a moment ago.

Everything else was forgotten as Saki felt her body start to warm up. She could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest. _It's him_ , Saki thought to herself, _he is my Ashikabi_. Her thoughts ended there however when she was suddenly drenched by a torrent of water. Saki blinked in surprise, Yahan however had just sat up and didn't seem to suffer from the same speechlessness.

" _What the hell was that for?_ " Yahan yelled at the brown haired girl standing near the door. Apparently, the water had come from her… well the stick in her hand to be more precise.

The woman shrugged, seemingly unconcerned by being yelled at. " _We need the two of you to stay calm long enough to talk. Saki seems particularly vulnerable to the pull of the bond. So I thought I would cool you BOTH down a smidgen._ " The girl was smiling by time she finished speaking.

Saki realized the woman was right, she needed to get a hold of herself. So she closed her eyes and tried to center herself. She, no they, needed to convince these two virtual strangers that the two of them were their Ashikabi. No matter how much she was drawn to the man in the room, he still had to choose her. Since she had only felt the pull of the bond today, she hadn't had time to even figure out his name yet!

" _Thank you, I am better now,_ " Saki said as she opened her eyes to stare at the brown haired woman. She refused to look her potential Ashikabi so she wouldn't lose a grip on her hard won willpower.

The girl nodded, obviously pleased. Saki couldn't shake the feeling that she had just passed some sort of test. She figured that was entirely possible. These two didn't act like most people she had met before. The girl then waved her stick, and the two Sekirei were suddenly dry. Saki felt her jaw drop in surprise. How was she able to do that?

" _Time for us to introduce ourselves then._ " The girl said at last, ignoring the look Saki was giving her. " _My name is Hermione Potter. And the noble git standing over there is my husband, Harry Potter._ "

Saki started to worry now. If these two were married already they might be repulsed at the idea of having Sekirei. She knew that human culture frowned upon multiple partners so it was very possible for the two Potters to reject them. Sure, not all Sekirei formed that kind of intimate relationship with their Ashikabi. However, Sekirei were very sexual in nature, and that wasn't even mentioning the bond that pulled the two together. From the way Yahan tensed and swore under her breath, Saki knew that her thoughts were along the same lines.

" _There is a third member of our… family. Though she is currently back home in France attending school. Her name is Gabrielle Delacour._ " Hermione continued with her introduction.

However, Saki didn't miss the slight change of tone in the girl's voice when she said the word family. It made her think that the couple were more intimate with this Gabrielle than the word 'family' implied on its own. If that was true, then they just might be open to being their Ashikabi. Saki couldn't hold back the slight upturn of her lips at that thought.

" _I am Yahan, Sekirei number 57. I think that you, Herme-... Herom-..._ " Yahan seemed to get flustered that she couldn't pronounce the name.

Hermione, meanwhile, rolled her eyes. " _For the time being why don't you call me Mia, like Harry does. I don't normally allow anyone else, other than Gabby, to do so… but I understand that people who don't speak fluent English have a hard time pronouncing my name. And this conversation is going to be hard enough without stumbling over my name every time._ "

" _Thank you, Mia,_ " Yahan tested out the name on her tongue. " _Though, I will learn to say your name properly, because I think that you are my Ashikabi, my destined one._ " Feeling Yahan's body start to heat up, Saki elbowed the girl in the ribs. She did NOT want to get soaked again. This seemed to do the trick as Yahan's breathing started to calm again.

Taking a deep breath to keep herself calm, Saki turned to look at her potential Ashikabi, whom she now knew was named Harry. " _And I am Saki, Sekirei number 55. If you will have me, Harry-sama, you are my Ashikabi._ " Before she lost control of herself, she looked down at her hands in her lap. She smiled to herself though, the look he had given her had been one of caring and longing. There was very little chance that he would reject her if he was giving her that kind of look.

" _What's up with the numbers?_ " She heard Hermione ask.

" _There are 108 of us and we were all given numbers before Mid Bio Informatics, more commonly known as MBI, released us so that we could find our Ashikabi._ " Saki answered before Yahan could. She needed the distraction to keep from thinking about Harry. " _After we have found our Ashikabi, we will have to fight each other. This is so we can win the right to stay with our destined one, our Ashikabi… I think someone from MBI is suppose to contact new Ashikabi to explain more to them._ "

" _So is that why the two of you were attacked by those lightning girls?_ " Harry spoke up for the first time. His voice sent shivers down her spine. " _They were trying to eliminate competition?_ " Saki missed the slight tension in the young man's voice.

Saki looked up into Harry's gorgeous green eyes. She forced herself to remain still and calm. " _Yes. Those two girls are known to target Sekriei that haven't emerged yet. Though I haven't heard of them actually eliminating anyone._ " It was taking all of Saki's will power not to go to him. When he smiled at her though, she had to quickly look away… but couldn't stop the blush from forming.

" _Emerged?_ " Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Sekirei that have found and bonded with their Ashikabi are considered to be emerged. Sometimes they are even referred to as being winged,_ " Yahan eagerly answered this time. " _So unemerged Sekirei are exactly what you would expect. They are Sekirei that haven't found their Ashikabi yet._ "

" _I see,_ " Hermione said with a nod, " _So the two of can control electricity as well?_ "

" _No, every Sekirei is different. We all have our own special abilities. I can manipulate shadows, as well as use them to travel._ "

" _So… you were the one following us from the shadows today then,_ " Hermione stated more than asked. She then looked at Saki, " _Which means you were the one following from the roofs._ "

" _How… how did you know? I've never been detected before. I was MBI's best spy!_ " She couldn't believe these two had made her.

Hermione laughed, " _To be fair, I never knew you were there. So you probably would have fooled anyone else as well. It's just unlucky for you that Harry has some special talents. Even more special than my own._ "

" _Special talents?_ " Saki perked up. " _Like what?_ "

Harry said something in a language she didn't understand, to which Hermione replied in the same language. They then had a brief conversation in what sounded like French, which would make sense if they said they made their home in France. Saki looked at Hermione in time to see the girl nod and lower her stick finally.

" _Okay, before we fully agree to be your Ashikabi, as you put it._ " Hermione switched back to their language. " _You need to understand something about us first. You see, I am a witch and Harry is a wizard._ "

What followed that statement was a display of magic that took Saki's breath away. The couple started small by levitating a couple things, such as the tissue box. Harry turned it up a notch by turning the box into a puppy. Saki so did NOT squeal like a girl when the puppy licked her face. And she definitely did not play with the puppy on the bed. She was merely verifying that it was indeed an actual puppy.

" _Magic is awesome!_ " Saki giggled as the puppy pawed at her fingers.

" _I remember when I had that kind of reaction to magic,_ " Harry said with a rueful smile. " _Unfortunately, magic isn't all fun and games all the time._ "

They then launched into an incredible story about how their world had been in the midst of a civil war for the past three years. It really sounded like the war had been going on much longer than that, and hadn't really stopped. The fact that they were central figures in the war explained why they seemed so cautious. Even though it took almost an hour for them to talk about their experiences, it was obvious that there was much the couple was leaving out. Saki realized that these two people standing before her had faced more adversity in their eighteen years than most people faced in their entire life.

Saki looked at Harry when their tale appeared to be finished. She was shocked that he now seemed to be nervous, as if _she_ would reject _him_. After hearing part of their story, she could finally identify the odd look hidden deep in those emerald green eyes of his. It was darkness. Harry had seen the worst that society had to offer, the fact that most of it was Wizarding society made it even worse. While he had came away victorious, he had not managed to escape untouched. Those horrors would always be lurking just under the surface now. Being with Hermione and this Gabby girl the past couple of months had obviously helped, but she doubted he would ever be cured of the shadows.

 _Maybe… maybe, I can be what he needs._ Saki thought suddenly. _He needs someone he can expose the darkness to without fear. I don't think he would ever do that to the other girls in his life. But with me… maybe he could._ She would just need to convince him that she was his, fully and completely, and that she could handle the darkness within him. Saki stood and walked over to Harry and stopped just in front of him. She felt the warmth start to spread throughout her and her heart pound rapidly, but she forced herself to remain in control.

" _A wizard for an Ashikabi? Sounds perfect to me._ " She started to learn towards him to kiss him, to create the bond. Even though the bond didn't require it, she felt compelled to say something more, " _I, Sekirei number 55, Saki, choose you Harry Potter to be my Ashikabi. I offer you my sword to protect you, my skills to defeat your foes, and my heart to love you. By the spirit of my blade, this I pledge._ "

" _I, Harry James Potter, accept you, Saki, as my Sekirei. As your Ashikabi I will protect, cherish, and honour you. By my magic, I swear no harm shall come to you as long as I am with you. So Mote It Be._ "

With that their lips met for the first time. The warmth that Saki felt earlier increased in magnitude. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before. It felt like she was being wrapped in Harry's essence, which she figured must be his magic (she didn't know that Harry was indeed pouring his magic into the kiss to strengthen the bond). With a moan of pleasure she felt the golden wings spread from her back to form the Sekirei seal at the base of of her neck. Her wings were the same color as her eyes. Saki didn't see all this of course as she was too consumed in the feel of of the kiss, of Harry's hands rubbing her sides, and of the feeling of being surrounded by Harry's magic.

Saki felt more than saw Yahan gain her purple wings to match her own eyes. At the moment she didn't much care, she was losing herself to the kiss with her new Ashikabi. She parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Harry lift her up by her rear, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to unbutton his shirt as he carried her to the bed.

0o0o0

The next hour was a blur of skin and pleasure for Harry.

Harry was leaning over her naked breasts and reaching further down her body with one hand.

" _Please, Master, more. I need you. I need to feel you inside me, Master._ "

Him pouring his magic into his fingers as he worked them for her pleasure. Her sweat soaked hair covering her face as she screamed out his name during her first orgasm.

" _That was simply amazing._ " She pushed him down onto the bed. " _Now let me return the favor, Master._ " Suddenly her lips and mouth were all he could think about. Before his own world exploded in pleasure.

Then they were in the midst of a deep kiss and he could taste himself on her tongue. Only serving to turn him on even more.

After that he was hovering over her completely naked form, poised to take her maiden hood.

" _Please, Master. I need you inside me. Claim me as your Sekirei. Make me yours, because that's all I want to be._ "

Worry about causing her pain at first. Her clutching at the bed as if her life depended on it. He remaining perfectly still to let her get use to the feeling.

" _I'm okay now, Master._ "

Gentle movements, giving way to faster and faster pounding. Pouring his magic into his love making.

Her screams of " _Master_ " and " _Harry_ " as they climaxed together.

Her moaning as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

0o0o0

Harry's eyes sprang open when he felt a warmth surrounding them. Saki was still too incoherent to notice anything other than her pleasure filled high. What Harry saw amazed him however. Saki's wings had sprouted again and was cocooning them. Every few seconds golden pulses were sent off radiating outwards from them in every direction. As Saki came down from her high, her golden wings began to fade. Harry kissed her a final time after her wings had completely faded, but she had already fallen asleep from the exhaustion. He laid down on the bed next to her on his side and pulled her against him so they were cuddling.

He took that moment to look over at the couch where Hermione and Yahan were in the middle of a deep kiss. Yahan's purple wings were just fading just as Saki's had a moment ago. Now that he was paying attention, Harry could feel each purple pulse wash over him. He was slightly surprised that he could feel Hermione's magic mixed into the power as well.

It was only then that Harry realized he could only see the two because moonlight was shining on them through the window. At some point, their magic must have caused the lights to go out. Judging by the lack of other lights outside their window, it appeared they had knocked out more than their own lights.

 _Seems like we caused a blackout by having sex!_ Harry thought with a chuckle as he pulled Saki tighter against his chest.

0o00o0


	3. Chapter 3 - Saki the Spy Sekirei

Chapter 3 - Saki the Spy Sekirei

 _AN: WARNING… this is rated M for a reason. If you don't like reading about sexual situations, I suggest you don't even read any further. This story explores that aspect quite a bit._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own either Sekirei or Harry Potter. I am just playing around in the sandbox that they left open._

"English"... " _Japanese_ "... _Thoughts_

0o00o0

 **September 11, 2018**

Harry stormed out of the living room of their hotel suite. "What a fucking ass hole!" He practically shouted. He didn't even realize he had switched back to English.

Hermione continued to sit in front of the now blank TV, too shocked to reprimand him for his language. Yahan walked into the room and draped herself over Hermione from behind. " _Judging from the reaction of Harry-san… I'm guessing the conversation with the Professor didn't go well?_ "

Hermione leaned back into Yahan's embrace as she continued to stare at the television. " _You could say that. Minaka called what's going on with you, with us that is, The Sekirei Plan. The whole plan consist of Sekirei going out and finding their Ashikabi, and then fighting each other to be the last one standing. Just like you guys said last night. Though he acted like it was all some sort of grand game for his enjoyment._ " Hermione reached up and held onto Yahan's arms that were wrapped around her front.

" _Minaka also told us that this whole thing is confidential, that we can't tell anyone, and that we are not allowed to leave the city. Harry… doesn't like to be controlled, or manipulated. He also doesn't like people that play with others lives. Harry's whole life until a little while ago had been manipulated, played with, or outright controlled by people like Minaka._ "

She sighed and closed her eyes. " _So no, the conversation didn't go well. The question now is, what are we going to do about it? I guarantee that Harry won't play this little game of Minaka's."_ She turned to look into Yahan's purple eyes. " _And neither will we. We will find a way to beat him at his own game. Harry and I won't let either you or Saki be taken away from us. We may have only met you two last night, but you are part of our lives now. No, you are part of our family now. If there is one thing that Harry cares about, it is those he considers family. It's the one thing he's always wanted and never had. Now that he has it…_ "

" _Nothing will be able to take it from him while he still breathes._ " Yahan finished for her. She laughed a little as she stood up and held out her hand to help Hermione stand as well. " _It's funny. Sekirei are suppose to fight for their Ashikabi. From what little I know about Harry-san, it sounds like he will fight for his Sekirei._ "

Hermione shook her head as she faced Yahan after standing with her help. " _You're wrong. He won't fight for his Sekirei._ " She smiled at Yahan's confused look. " _He will fight for his family._ " She leaned up and gave the taller girl a peck on the lips before walking away to find Harry. If she had looked back she would have seen the happy tears that were threatening to fall in Yahan's eyes.

Hermione found Harry laying on the couch with his head in Saki's lap. Saki was running her free hand through his hair as her other was holding a book about the wizarding world that Hermione had loaned her. Hermione was only slightly surprised to not feel any hint of jealousy towards the petite brown haired girl. That was normally her favorite position with Harry. Instead she was filled with warmth at the sight of someone else caring for Harry.

Early on Hermione had realized that the one thing that Harry needed, the only thing he wanted, was a large family. Hermione knew that there was a chance she would inherit her mother's problems with bearing children to term. And Veela, like Gabby, could usually only give birth to two children at a max and even that was highly unlikely. For a while now Hermione had been wondering how to give Harry the children that he deserved.

There were many muggle methods, but she had no idea how their magical core would react to those methods. The magical world seemed to believe that only naturally conceived children could develop magical cores. So there had been very little research done on the subject on that side of the divide. The most likely scenario she had came up with was that she and Gabby would end up sharing Harry with another person. Polygamy wasn't an uncommon practice in the magical world, she had long ago dealt with her own prejudices against that.

Even without the desire to give Harry a huge family, that scenario was most likely inevitable. Hermione had taken the Potter name while Gabby needed to keep the Delacour name, so that left the Black family name unclaimed. If Hermione, or Gabby, did manage to have multiple children Harry could give one of them the Black family name. But Hermione didn't know if she could even have a single child, let alone multiple. Now that Saki was in the picture maybe she could be the answer Hermione had been searching for.

While Sekirei's physiology and anatomy were currently a mystery to the young genius, Hermione was pretty sure they would be similar enough to humans to be able to reproduce. She only hoped that they didn't suffer from the same issues as Veela. She would have to have a conversation with Yahan later to gather more information. Maybe Yahan would even consent to letting her do some diagnostic spells.

" _Are you going to stand there and stare at us all day Mia?_ " Harry said bringing Hermione out of her musings. He hadn't opened his eyes or moved since she entered a moment ago.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " _I was just admiring how cute you two look together._ " The only reaction from Harry was a slight smile, while Saki's cheeks turned a bright red.

" _Thank you Mia-sama,_ " Saki said with a huge grin as she looked up from her book. " _Would you like to switch with me? I'm sure you two would look even cuter._ "

" _Normally I would take you up on that offer_ ," Hermione said as she ignored the feeling of her own warm cheeks. " _But we need to have a serious discussion, and Harry is too distracting._ " She sat in one of the other chairs in the room.

" _Hey!_ " Harry exclaimed, still not opening his eyes. " _I resemble that!_ "*

Hermione rolled her eyes at his poor joke. Yahan enter at that point and went to a chair next to Hermione. " _So, now that the Professor has contacted the two of you… what now?_ " She asked as she leaned forward on her elbows.

" _I don't suppose we can just ignore him and leave anyways,_ " Harry said with a sigh, still not sitting up. Saki had laid her book down now but was still running a hand through his hair.

" _I doubt it Harry. MBI is a huge company. Yesterday while we were out I heard they are making a ploy to take ownership of the city._ " Hermione tapped her chin in thought. " _I'm sure they are watching all the mundane methods of travel. I would bet that our air tickets have already been canceled and a block put on our passports._ "

" _They also have the resources to monitor all communications in the city,_ " Saki spoke up.

" _So no calling the Delacours… I suppose we could, we just can't say anything about the game_ ," Hermione said, a little venom in her voice on the last word.

Harry finally sat up. " _Have either of the two of you been outside the city?_ "

Yahan and Saki both shook their head in a negative response.

" _So even if we apparated across one of the rivers we would still be stuck. Since neither Hermione nor I have ever been in this country we can't just apparate away. I know I don't have enough power to apparate all the way to the closest place I know of._ " Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them he turned to stare at Hermione. " _How sure are we that MBI is solely muggle?_ "

Hermione shrugged, " _If they had crossed over to the magical side I'm sure we would have heard of them before now. A company that size would be well known in the world wide magical community._ " She paused, " _But that doesn't mean they don't have squibs or even other magicals working for them._ "

Harry nodded, " _Okay then… I say we contact Monsieur Delacour and let him know what's going on._ "

Yahan was confused. " _Didn't we rule that out already?_ "

Harry grinned, " _We ruled out calling by mundane methods._ " He turned to Hermione. " _Where can we find an international fireplace?_ " This only confused Yahan more but she figured that it must be something to do with magic. Saki looked just as confusedl.

" _Well,_ " Hermione bit her lower lip in thought, " _I'm sure there will be one in the magical alley… But how do we get there without MBI following? If what Saki said is true, and I'm sure it is, then they will be monitoring the city security cameras as well. Since we haven't been there yet we can't apparate there. And if we go by foot we risk exposing the magical world to MBI through their surveillance of us._ "

" _I can help with that._ " Yahan said. " _If you help guide me, I can take us there through the shadows._ "

Hermione looked positively giddy. " _That's right! You said you can travel that way! I wonder if it's something we can learn to do with our magic_." Everyone in the room could see the gears turning in her head.

" _Let's figure that out later, Mia._ " Harry said in amusement. " _For now, you two should go to the alley and contact the Delacours. Tell him everything and get his advice. Im sure he has contacts here. Make sure he promises not to let Gabby come running._ _Merlin knows she would use any excuse to leave school to join us._ "

Hermione nodded. " _Sounds good. What will the two of you be doing?_ "

Harry looked a little sheepish all of a sudden and rubbed the back of his head. " _I was hoping to take the opportunity to talk to Saki about something._ "

Hermione eyed the two of them suspiciously. Saki seemed puzzled, but pleased that he wanted to talk to her. She didn't need the bond to know Harry was nervous and a bit embarrassed as well. " _Okay then… I guess we better head out._ " She stood and turned to her Sekirei. " _Are you ready to leave Yahan?_ "

" _Yes, Mia-san_ ," was her simple reply as she stood as well.

0o0o0

" _So what did you want to talk about, Harry-sama?_ " Saki asked when they were alone. She was giving him her full attention.

" _About last night…_ " Harry looked at her as if figuring out a puzzle. " _You called me Master. Would you like to explain why?_ "

Saki's cheeks turned a bit pink. " _Well… Sekirei by nature are submissive to their Ashikabi. And your presence was so overwhelming. And I… wanted you to take me. I wanted to give you everything that I am. I felt safe when you were in control._ " She looked into his eyes confidently. " _I was so intoxicated by the feeling of you. I will do anything for you Harry-sama._ "

Harry nodded slowly. So the bond did play a role but it seemed like it was mostly her. After all, Yahan didn't seem to be as submissive as Saki. Not to mention that those two lightning girls didn't seem like they would submit to anyone.

" _As it turns out, Gabrielle is also a submissive type, in bed at least. Though she prefers to call herself docile._ " Harry smiled at her. " _Are you saying you want to have me as your Master? Beyond being your Ashikabi?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Saki nodded confidently. She could feel her body start to warm at the thought of belonging to him in every sense of the word.

" _If that is the type of relationship you want then we will need some ground rules_." Harry put a finger on her lips before she could object. " _They are for your safety as well as my piece of mind._ "

Saki eventually nodded, though with a slight pout.

" _First, you can call me Master when we are alone or with Hermione and Yahan. Though if we are in public I would prefer you stick with Harry-sama. There will be exceptions but I know you're smart enough to pick up when what title is appropriate._ "

Saki beamed at the praise, which is what Harry was aiming for.

" _Second, and probably more important, if I ever have you do anything, or do anything to you, that you are not comfortable with you_ WILL _stop it by saying 'Red Stop' at that point everything will stop. We will discuss it and figure out an alternative. You will never be punished for stopping something you are not comfortable with, even punishments themselves_ ," Harry stated firmly. This part was important to him. While he enjoyed the complete control that being a 'Master' gave him, he never wanted to hurt someone. He couldn't afford to let himself slip...

Saki nodded, " _While I doubt that will ever be a problem. I understand and appreciate your concern, Master._ "

Harry REALLY enjoyed the sound of her calling him that. " _And lastly, if you ever earn any punishments, I promise they will not be torture sessions. While some may be cruel in the sense of you won't like them, like denying you an orgasm. I will never maim or injure you in anyway."_ Harry sighed and closed his eyes, " _While I get a thrill out of dominating someone, I loath the thought of hurting anyone. Especially those I care about._ "

Saki reached over and stroked his cheek, and Harry leaned into. That small action was something he never would have done a year ago. Hermione and Gabby had helped cure him of his touch issues from growing up the way he had.

" _I trust you, Master,_ " Saki debated with herself for a moment on how she wanted to proceed. " _I'm not afraid of what you keep hidden from the rest of the world._ " Saki smiled softly at him when he open his eyes in shock. " _You may have left a lot out of your tale last night, but it wasn't hard to figure out that you were majorly affected by certain events. That's not even mentioning the bond we now share. I know there is darkness within you. I also know it is something you would never expose Mia-sama or your Gabrielle to._ "

" _I trust you with my life, Harry-sama. You can use me to keep that darkness at bay. I can help carry the burden. I can be whatever you need me to be,_ " Saki placed a finger on his lips before he could speak. She knew what his protest was about to be so she head him off, " _I picked you as my Ashikabi even after hearing about your past. Yes, my body wanted me to form the bond with you. I am not so weak willed that I couldn't have fought it and searched for someone else. I want YOU as my Ashikabi, and there is no doubt in my mind that I made the right choice Master._ "

Harry was touched by this. Only Hermione and Gabby knew about his greatest fear. Hermione and he had told their story last night but they had only touched on how some of the darkest stuff. He was surprised that Saki had been able to see through his shields so easily and understand he wasn't completely whole.

Not only that but she wanted him to help him piece himself back together, even if that meant she would be exposed to his darker side. She understood that he couldn't let Hermione and Gabby anywhere near that darkness. Would Saki be able to handle it though? Could she be the one to help him navigate through his inner darkness? All he had to do was trust her.

He could no longer hold himself back. Harry leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

0o0o0

Harry ran his fingers through the hair of the beautiful petite girl that was draped over him. She was still breathing heavy from their session. His thoughts turned to her being a Sekirei. The three other Sekirei he had seen had shown some kind of extraordinary power, however Saki hadn't mentioned anything yet. He knew she owned a traditional Japanese sword, and he assumed that she could wield it properly, but was that all?

" _Saki? Can I ask you something?_ " Harry asked quietly.

She giggled a little, " _That was a question, Master._ "

" _Oh! You're a cheeky bugger aren't you!_ " Harry shifted his hands and began to lightly tickle her sides.

A few minutes later, after Saki was forced to beg her Master to stop, Harry finally relented. Saki curled up into his side again, albeit a little more cautiously.

" _What was your question Master?_ " Saki finally asked after catching her breath.

" _Oh yeah,_ " Harry said after a moment of thought. " _I was just thinking that the other Sekirei that we have met have had some sort of ability. I was curious if you had any._ " He started stroking her hair, " _I know you were pretty stealthy when you were following us. Is that your ability? Stealth?_ "

Harry felt Saki shake her head. " _No, master, I do not have a stealth ability like Yahan's shadow powers. That was all training and augmented with a little bit of speed._ " She sat up and, after a moment's thought, she threw a leg on the other side of him so that she was straddling him.

" _I have two separate powers. The first is the art of disguise._ " At that she shifted her face and hair to be a perfect copy of Hermione. This got Harry's attention, he knew about this ability.

" _That's amazing Saki!_ " He was grinning fondly, " _In the magical world you would be called a metamorphagi. I knew someone who was one, and I'm pretty sure her son is one too._ "

Saki shifted back into her normal features. " _Really?_ " She exclaimed, " _Are there any books about them? I can't hold it for a long time. An hour at most. But if magicals have people with the same ability maybe I can learn to do better!_ " She had picked up from his use of past tense that the other person he knew was no longer living, and now was not the time to dwell on such things.

" _Possibly. I mean Metamorphs are kinda rare, so there might not be many books on them. We can always check though._ " Harry was glad that she was excited. Though with all her squirming around, he was starting to get excited too.

" _I can't wait, Master._ " She could feel his excitement as he started to grow underneath her. " _Do you want to know my second ability or should I help you calm down first, Master?_ " She slid further down him so that she was pressed more firmly against him.

" _You seem eager to go again, Petal,_ " Harry thought for a moment and thought of something wicked. " _Keep sliding up and down like that, but don't let it enter you._ " He knew this would drive her crazy eventually.

She pouted but said, " _Yes, Master._ " And proceeded to slide forwards and back along him. _He called me Petal_ , she thought suddenly, _I think I like it!_

" _That feels very nice._ " Harry placed his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the view. " _So what is this other ability of yours?_ " He asked after a couple minutes.

" _Umm…_ " She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning. " _I uhh, have the power of velocity… Master._ " She closed her eyes in an effort to concentrate.

" _Open your eyes and look at me Petal,_ " Harry commanded. She couldn't stop the moan this time, but she obeyed and opened her eyes to stare into his.

" _Very good,_ " Harry reached up with one hand to massage her. " _So velocity? As in you're really fast?_ "

" _Thank you Master,_ " she practically purred. " _That seems like an over simplification… but to put it simply, yes. I can use my speed to follow people without being noticed. Or in my fighting techniques._ " Then she got a mischievous glint in her eye. " _Or in my pleasuring techniques._ " Without waiting for a response, her whole body started to vibrate. This created a lot of pleasure for Harry because of how pressed up against her he was.

Before he could climax though, she stopped and collapsed down onto him. " _Sorry...Master…_ " She panted in between breaths. " _I guess… I can only handle that kind… of movement… for a short time…_ "

Harry hugged her to him, recognizing her need for reassurance. " _Shhh… Relax, Saki. You did just fine,_ " he said soothingly while rubbing her back. " _Just catch your breath._ "

She was silent for a little while as she worked to calm her breathing down. When she was breathing normal again, she sat back up. " _I'm good now. Thank you for letting me recover, Master_ ," she said while resuming her previous motion. " _I can normally use the ability for longer, I guess trying to use it to just vibrate instead of something like running put a larger strain on my body._ "

Harry just nodded in thought. He was pretty sure there was a way for her to focus it on a specific part of her body. And maybe build up endurance to use it longer as well. For now though, he simply focused on the pleasant feelings she was causing him.

After a few minutes she was moaning again, " _Please Master. I want to feel you inside me. I need you inside of me._ "

" _Not yet Petal,_ " so far he had been giving in to her whenever she begged, but he had no intentions of doing so now. This time his denial was driving her crazy, which is exactly what he wanted. " _Not until I say so._ "

She moaned but replied, " _Yes Master,_ " as she sped up her ministrations. As a reward, Harry used both his hands to massage her. This caused her to moan in pleasure, but, remembering her earlier command, kept her eyes locked on his.

Harry reached out to her through the bond, to feel for her limit. With Hermione he knew how far he could push her instinctively. With Gabby he was still learning, but knew generally how far he could go with her. However, Saki was still new to him, so he had no basis for her limitations.

It was a few minutes until… " _Master, please!_ " she cried at the same time he felt her reach her limit.

He timed it so that he shifted slightly with one of her forward thrusts. The change allowed for him to slip inside her on her backwards thrust. The sudden filling sensation, after being taken to the edge, caused her world to explode. Her eyes grew wide in shock as her climax ripped through her body, but she managed to keep them open as commanded, if unfocused. The sudden climax caused her to stop her movements though.

Harry used the moment to sit up and roll her around so she was under him. Not giving her a chance to recover, he began to take his own pleasure from her. He smiled when she cried out with another orgasm. In only a few strokes he was cumming inside of her, setting off yet another climax of her own.

" _Thank... you… Master…_ " She panted out. Harry wasn't done though. He slowly slid out of her, causing another moan from her. Harry shifted around the bed so he was kneeling next to her head.

" _Clean it,_ " He softly commanded.

She looked up at him and nodded, " _Yes… Master…_ " still panting slightly. She lifted her head up and did as commanded.

After she finished sucking and licking him clean of fluids, Harry pulled away and said, " _Good work, Petal._ " He leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss, tasting the mixture of fluids on her tongue. He was extremely satisfied with their arrangement and couldn't wait to explore it further.

0o0o0

" _That was truly amazing Saki,_ " Harry exclaimed when she sheathed her sword.

After spending some time recovering, Saki had asked if Harry would like a demonstration of her skills. There had been no hesitation in Harry when he agreed that it sounded like a fantastic idea.

They had found an abandoned lot near the hotel fairly quickly. And after placing some notice-me-not wards around it no one would be able to enter the area, not even MBI. Harry had then conjured some dummies and, just for the hell of it, watermelons for her to practice.

When Saki had drawn her sword, she suddenly seemed more focused and emitted a deadly aura. All hints of this girl being submissive vanished as she locked in on her targets. Her movements did not look like any fight Harry had ever seen. Though, he supposed, that was not saying much when talking about wizard battles, where the participants usually stood in place. Her movements flowed from one to the next as she weaved a deadly dance with her blade.

" _Thank you, Harry-sama,_ " she blushed brightly as she scratched her cheek. " _There are better sword wielding Sekirei than me. I just have an advantage with my extra speed._ "

Harry conjured another watermelon and banished it straight at her. Faster than he could blink, Saki drew her sword and sliced the watermelon in half, sending them flying to either side of her. Harry just gaped at her. He hadn't seen her move at all. One moment she was standing there, sword in sheath. Then suddenly the watermelon was in two pieces while she was holding her sword loosely at her side.

Harry smiled. " _Oh, I have to test my skills against you,_ " he leveled his wand at her. " _What do you say, Saki-san?_ " He was so going to enjoy this.

She caught the use of the honorific and grinned in delight. " _You don't stand a chance, Harry-san._ " She spread her feet and leveled her sword into into a ready position. No longer were they Sekirei and Ashikabi. No longer were they Master and Servant. No longer even so much as boyfriend and girlfriend. Now they were warriors. Two warriors that were about to test their skills against each other.

They stared each other down for a moment, both sizing the other up. Suddenly, red light erupted from Harry's wand heading for her head. Saki dodged it effortlessly. But Harry kept sending flashes of light at her. She didn't know what they did, but she knew she didn't want them to touch her.

Harry started running parallel to her, and she noticed his aim shift to her feet. Saki knew it was time for her to move too. So she took off in the other direction as the ground erupted where she had just been standing.

She quickly recognized that she was at a disadvantage. While she had speed and physical prowess on her side, he had range on his. She knew that he was smart enough to figure out that he couldn't let her near him. He must have realized that for him to have a chance he would need to take her out from afar.

Saki took a break in Harry's spell casting to glance around. There was nothing in the empty lot they were in. Nothing except a small wall that was crumbling off to the side. Quickly, she formed a plan. After dodging another explosion aimed at her feet, she changed directions and headed towards the wall. She jumped over it as another light passed over her. She grabbed a few coin sized rocks. While she had the chance, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

Instinctively she rolled out from the wall, as it exploded, tossing the first rock at him. She sprinted towards him as soon as it left her hand. Harry knocked the rock aside with a spell and sent a second one directed towards her. She jumped to the side to avoid another spell and threw two rocks this time. She tried to circle him this time, while still trying to close the distance between them.

Harry banished both rocks with separate spells. He was impressed with how close she had managed to get just by distracting him slightly with a couple thrown rocks. He cast a wide arcing cutting curse at her. She seemed to have amazing instincts as she rolled under the spell and tossed another rock. He noticed a slight twitch of the her wrist that was holding her sword, but dismissed the movement. She was still too far away for the sword to be a concern.

So he casually sent another banishing spell at the rock. It hit it, but only half of the rock was banished. His eyes widened in surprise as a cleanly cut half rock was closing in on his head. He tried to dodge to the side, and felt it brush his hair as it passed by. However the distraction was enough for Saki to close in on him, he cast a spell instinctively. It turned out to be a cutter. She tried to dodge it as she passed him, while still trying to strike him.

They both whirled to face each other, sword on top of wand. They were both breathing heavy. Harry smiled when he saw a small cut appear on Saki's cheek. " _Looks like I win, Saki-san._ "

She quirked an eyebrow at him, " _Oh really, Harry-san?_ " That was when Harry felt a trickle of blood fall into his left eye.

" _Very good, Saki-san. I am impressed,_ " Harry laughed as he lowered his wand. He reached up with his free hand to wipe the blood away from his eye.

Saki smiled and sheathed her own sword. " _I am impressed as well, Harry-san. I did not think anyone other than another Sekirei could last more than a few seconds against me._ "

" _I wouldn't have if I hadn't figured out to keep you at a distance. If you had any long range attacks I would be a goner,"_ He paused in thought. " _If you are going to survive this thing, and I fully intend for you too, then we need to address that weakness._ "

" _Yes, Harry-sama_ ," she said with a nod and a grin.

" _Well I was impressed with her ingenuity with the rocks,_ " a third, feminine, voice said. Saki spun towards the voice with her hand on the hilt of her sword before she saw that it was Hermione, who now had her hands up. " _Easy there Saki. It's just us._ " She indicated the dark skinned girl behind her.

Saki sighed and released her sword. " _Sorry, Mia-sama. Still coming down from the adrenaline high,_ " she said while still breathing heavy.

" _Yeah, how DID you do that with the rock? And how did you know it would work?_ " Harry was curious now that Hermione brought it up. He didn't even think to question how Hermione had found them, he knew that she could no matter what wards he put up.

" _Well,_ " Saki rubbed the back of her neck as her cheeks turned a bit pink, " _I kind of guessed._ " At their shocked expressions she hurried on, " _Well not a complete guess. At first it was just a distraction, but I noticed when I threw two rocks at once he used two separate spells. So I assumed that whatever he was doing only worked on one object… so when I threw the last one I cut it with my sword in mid flight._ "

" _What?_ " Harry asked, stunned. " _You mean you didn't cut it before hand? The twitch of your wrist I saw was you slicing the rock?_ " Harry shook his head in disbelief. This girl was crazy fast, and almost as smart as Hermione. The combination of the two traits could certainly have deadly results.

Hermione laughed at his shock. " _Sounds like if you had done something different with the last rock she wouldn't have been successful. But you fell into the trap. Hook, line, and sinker._ "

" _You're right, Mia. I fell into into a pattern and didn't realize it._ " He turned to Saki and pulled her into a hug. " _You were amazing Petal,_ " he whispered into her ear.

" _Thank you, Master,_ " she whispered back. " _Looks like we both found a weakness to work on,_ " she said out loud when they broke apart.

" _Yeah,_ " Harry nodded. " _Let's head back to the suite and hear what news Mia and Yahan have for us._ "

" _Hold up mister!_ " Hermione came strolling up to them, " _I don't want the two of you getting blood everywhere._ " She took out her wand and waved it over the both of them, before Harry could say anything in response. Saki felt Mia's magic wash over her face. When it was finished she reached up and touched where the scratch had been. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised that the cut was gone, but yet she was. It was going to take a while for her to get use to the wonders of magic.

" _Thanks, Mia,"_ Harry rubbed the back of his neck. " _What would we do without you?_ " He leaned forward and kissed her briefly.

Before Hermione could return the kiss he had pulled back. With a wink at her, he turned and apparated away with Saki.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " _I don't think he will ever grow up._ " She turned to Yahan, who had silently watched everything.

" _You wouldn't want him any other way,_ " she replied in amusement.

" _You don't know how right you are,_ " she replied with a sigh. " _I don't see a point in apparating a few blocks. Lets just walk the rest of the way._ "

Yahan tried not to giggle at her Ashikabi. While they were at the magic alley Mia had ranted to her about apparition and her hatred of it. Together they turned and left the empty lot.

0o00o0

 _AN:_

 _* Yes, the line Harry used (I resemble that) is a reference to one of my favorite fan fictions out there. If you haven't read "Harry Potter and Future's Past" by Driftwood1965, I highly recommend you do so. Since this story deals so heavily with Bonds and HPaFP is my absolute favorite Soul Bond story I couldn't resist making the reference._


	4. Chapter 4 - Just A Kiss

Chapter 4 - Just A Kiss

 _AN: WARNING… this is rated M for a reason. If you don't like reading about sexual situations, I suggest you don't even read any further. This story explores that aspect quite a bit._ _**This is the last time I will insert this warning.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own either Sekirei or Harry Potter. I am just playing around in the sandbox that they left open._

" _English_ "... "Japanese"... _Thoughts_

 _AN2: Notice the language notation switch above. I realized I was having my characters speak more Japanese than English and I got tired of constantly pressing ctrl+i. There may come a time where I switch it back, I will let you know when that occurs like I did here._

0o00o0

 **September 11, 2018**

In a room full of blue screens, the ever vigilant red head was interrupted from her spying, er, observations by a knock on the hidden door that led to her room.

"Matsu? Do you have any more medicine?" A voice called out from the other side of the door.

Matsu adjusted her glasses and heaved a sigh. "Yes, of course," she called back, "Just give me a minute." She scrambled around the small room in search of the medicine bottle for a few seconds. When she found the small container she popped it open and palmed a couple pills from it.

She was then greeted by the sight of a somewhat effeminate looking young man with short white ashen hair when she finally managed to open the door. "Has it been getting worse, Kagari?" Matsu asked worriedly.

Kagari was clutching his chest and Matsu noticed the air was noticeably warmer in the hallway. "Yeah, since yesterday," he took the pills gratefully and swallowed them right there, "I'm not sure what has changed."

"Do you think you are reacting?" Matsu asked with hope.

"Maybe," the somewhat mysterious man allowed, "But it doesn't matter, you know that."

"No," Matsu shook her head, "there is always the chance that emerging will stabilize your power."

"Maybe…" Kagari turned to walk away, "Thanks again for the medication Matsu."

"Anytime…" she replied even though he was already out of earshot. She turned and closed the secret door behind her. "You will find your Ashikabi, maybe sooner than you think. Just have faith Homura."

She crawled back to the screen that she had been watching before Kagari's interruption only to find it full of static. "Ugh! How am I ever going to get data on them when every time I try my system suddenly develops these weird bugs?"

Before Kagari needed the medicine, the screen in front of her had shown Sekirei 55, Saki, showing off her sword skills in an abandoned lot. The guy that had rescue her last night had been there as well. Matsu had _acquired_ information that he had winged Number 55 after their disappearing act.

Matsu had already identified the guy as Harry Potter, a citizen of France according to his passport. Beyond that, she had very little information. That in itself was very frustrating. What little information she did have was that he had attended public school in a place called Little Whinging until he was eleven years old. There he had been a mediocre student at best. But that was where his records ceased to exist, until he popped up again a couple of months ago to file for French Citizenship… alongside his wife.

His wife, one Hermione Potter née Granger, was just as frustrating. The girl had attended a private school near Crawley in her childhood, where she always had top marks. Those records also suddenly came to a stop when she turned eleven. Her parents were both dentists, but they had disappeared about a year ago. Matsu had learned that she had winged 57 last night as well.

It was interesting that the two had the same gap of information. Whatever had happened to one had obviously occurred to both of them. With technology so integrated into everything how could they just drop off the face of the earth for seven plus years? Had they been entered into some kind of top secret government program? The Wisdom Sekirei quickly dismissed that idea since she would have been able to find some sort of records to indicate that scenario. Only MBI had strong enough protections to keep her hacking skills at bay, and that was only on their most highly confidential things.

"Oh well, it's still early," She muttered to herself. "I'm sure the mystery of the Potters will reveal itself in time. For now there are the two other Ashikabi I need to pay more attention to." Matsu pressed a button on her keyboard and the static filled screen switched to show a man in a black leather jacket standing alongside a dark skinned Sekirei with blonde hair.

0o0o0

The room was uncomfortably silent after Hermione relayed her discussion with Jean Delacour. Hermione never took her eyes off her husband. Even with their bond, she sometimes had trouble understanding his emotions. The soul bond may help her know _what_ he was feeling but it did not help her understand _why_ he was feeling that way. Right now his emotions were all over the place and she couldn't get a clear reading through the bond. So she shut her mind to it and focused on his face. With Harry, this seemed to always be the easiest way to figure out what he was thinking. Right now though, even that was not helping her.

Hermione had to admit that Saki made an effective shield. At the moment, the petite Sekirei was sitting sideways in his lap, leaning onto his chest. Ever since Hermione began talking, Harry had seemingly remained focused on the Sekirei in his lap. With the way he had been stroking Saki's hair, Hermione would have assumed he hadn't been paying any attention to her if she didn't know better. However, she did know better. Hermione knew, without a doubt, that Harry had heard every word. This was his way of processing the information. So Hermione tucked her feet under her and leaned against Yahan on the couch. If Harry wanted time to think, all she could do was give it to him. She idly thought that it was quite amazing how quickly they had gotten attached to their Sekirei as she breathed in the already familiar scent of Yahan.

"So," Harry said at last, though still looking down at Saki, "basically Monsieur Delacour wants us to lay low for now. In the meantime he will be using his contacts to dig into MBI."

"Other than looking for a more effective way of communication and a way out of Japan for us... that is correct," Hermione nodded. She then bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment. Hermione had been best friends with him long enough to tell when he was bothered by something. "You don't seem happy with that, Harry."

"I think," he said slowly, "that it is a very optimistic plan. I also don't think our part in it will work." Harry finally looked up and stared at her.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion for a moment, before her eyes lit up in understanding. "You're worried about the Potter Luck," she all but whispered.

"Exactly," he nodded slowly. "I think that we need to prepare for the worst case scenario. I like Jean and all… but he just doesn't understand."

Hermione understood though. How could she not? Ever since they were eleven years old, strange things had occurred around Harry. Usually those events were less than ideal. There was every possible reason to believe that this was not going to be any different.

Saki sat up a little at this point and looked at Harry, "What is the worst case scenario for us, Master?"

Harry closed his eyes, as if he didn't want to say it. "For us, the worst case scenario also happens to be the path of least resistance." He opened his eyes at this point and they were dancing in fury, reminding Hermione of the Killing Curse. It sent shivers down her spine. "We end up having to play the game to the end."

Hermione laid her head on Yahan's shoulder as the statement sank in. If the Delacours couldn't help them out, if they couldn't use their magic to escape, if…Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes now and ran through every possible scenario. None of them seemed viable. If they didn't play the game, the most likely outcome would be that they would lose Yahan and Saki, either sooner or later. That simply was not an option. So that meant…

"We play the game to the end," Hermione opened her eyes as she repeated Harry's statement. "But it will be to our own end, not Minaka's. The further we get in this game, the more information we can gather. The more information we have, the better our position. With a better position, the more likely we will be able to change the rules. Only then can we beat Minaka."

"I like it," Harry grinned evilly, "we play to win. Only by our rules, not his… This is essentially a battle royal game, right?" He paused and waited for Saki to nod. "So we need to train. I know you two are more physically fit than most humans, but I imagine so are the other Sekirei. We will just have to make sure you are better."

"We will need allies," Hermione tapped her chin in thought. "This might be a free for all, but in the early stages of this kind of battle we will need people we can trust around us."

"You will need a base of operations then," Saki added. "I assume you want to be the leader of these allies, right? Then you need to act the part. The biggest problem is that it will take money to present a front of power like that."

Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing. Through her fit she could see Harry's cheeks turn red in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "Money will not be an issue. Will it Harry?" She managed to get out in the midst of her laughs.

Harry scowled at her, but this only caused a fresh wave of giggles.

"What does she mean by that, Master?" Saki asked innocently.

"Your Ashikabi is quite rich," Hermione said, having finally calmed down. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Saki blinked in surprise as Harry only continued to glare. The Spy Sekirei turned to him, "That makes sense actually. Not everyone can afford this kind of hotel suite after all."

Harry muttered something about it being the last room left before speaking up, "Mia is correct. Money won't be an issue."

"How," Yahan started, but stopped when everyone turned to her. She looked like she wasn't sure about how to proceed. Her Ashikabi's silent squeeze of her leg gave Yahan the courage to continue. "How far do you actually want to go with gaining power?"

"As far as it takes to protect the two of you," Harry answered easily. "Why? Do you have an idea?"

Yahan nodded but seemed reluctant to continue again. Hermione smiled softly at her Sekirei.

"We want to hear what you have to say," Hermione could feel the nervousness of the dark skinned girl through the bond. She leaned up and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, which caused the Sekirei to blush in pleasure. "Whatever it is will be okay."

"Well," Yahan began as she looked down into her Ashikabi's chocolate eyes, "there is an easy way to gain power as an Ashikabi. All you really have to do to make sure you are the winning Ashikabi is to, well, gain more Sekirei."

The room was deadly silent as everyone processed what she had said. Harry and Hermione were staring at Yahan with mouths agape. Saki, meanwhile, was fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Gain more Sekirei?" Hermione was quickest to recover from the shock. "As in bond with other Sekirei? Is that even possible."

Yahan just simply nodded.

"Is this what you want?" Harry asked, "I mean don't you consider your Ashikabi as your Destined One? Do you really want to share your Ashikabi with other Sekirei?"

"We Sekirei aren't monogamous," Saki answered for a silent Yahan. "Our nature is very social and intimate." She shrugged at this point, "It's difficult to explain really. All we truly care about is making our Ashikabi happy. And like Yahan said earlier, the more Sekirei that an Ashikabi has, the stronger they become. Which in turns attract more, and stronger, Sekirei to them. And if you really wanted to," Saki took a deep breath and turned to lock eyes with Harry. "You could gain that power by forcing other Sekirei to bond with you."

"The Sekirei bond… can be forced?" Hermione asked in shock. Harry and Saki remained in their staring contest as if they were trying to understand the other's thoughts. Which they very well could be, Hermione realized.

"Yes," Yahan answered now, "all that is needed to wing a Sekirei is an exchange of DNA, which is usually achieved through the act of-"

"Kissing," Hermione said, stunned. Was it really that simple?

"Kissing," Yahan nodded. "Sekirei do not need to have a reaction, like we had, to be winged. There doesn't even need to be a mutual agreement. Once a Sekirei is winged by an Ashikabi, they are bound to them forever, even if they don't want to be."

"Saki?" Harry asked quietly, causing Hermione and Yahan to turn to him as well.

"Yes, Harry-sama," she replied meekly.

"Why don't you and Yahan go find us some dinner?" Harry never took his eyes off hers, "I think Hermione and I need to have a private discussion."

"As you wish, Master," she nodded and stood to gather her things.

Yahan turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione, however, caught Harry's eye and understood that he needed to talk things through with his best friend. "It's okay, Yahan. Go with Saki. We shouldn't need more than… thirty minutes?" Harry nodded his agreement with the time frame.

Just a few minutes later, the two Sekirei were almost at the door when Harry suddenly stood. "Wait," he commanded.

"What is it, mas-" Saki was cut off as Harry pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes grew in surprise, but she quickly melted into the kiss as her golden wings sprouted out behind her.

Hermione realized why Harry was suddenly kissing his Sekirei. She swiftly followed suit with Yahan. Dark purple wings unfurled from the dark skinned girl as their kiss became heated. Yahan and Saki had explained that morning how a Sekirei's Norito worked but that they needed a reaffirmation of the bond, in other words a kiss, to use that power. It was a few minutes before the two pairs separated, all four breathing heavily.

"Stay together," Harry said as he opened the door for them. "And keep each other safe."

The two Sekirei only nodded, neither had fully recovered from the kissing. Hermione gave Yahan another peck on the cheek before ushering the girl out the door. When the two Sekirei were finally gone, the two magic users stood by the door staring at it.

" _Was_ ," Hermione began as she turned to her husband, " _... was Saki suggesting what I think she was suggesting?_ "

" _If you think she was suggesting to forcibly bond with more Sekirei to gain more power…_ " Harry trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair. " _Then yes, she was suggesting what you thought._ " He turned away from her and went back to the couch. He flopped himself down and leaned his head against the headrest, staring at the ceiling.

" _Why?_ " Hermione didn't move to follow him. " _Why would she suggest forcing a bond onto someone unwillingly?_ "

" _Well, think about it Mia,_ " Harry said casually, as if they were discussing the weather. " _Saki has her chosen Ashikabi. And it sounds like Sekirei will do whatever it takes to stay with their Ashikabi forever. So if her Ashikabi bonding with other Sekirei, by choice or not, will increase the odds of her staying with her own Destined One… then I think she will be all for it. Though, I think Saki's submissive nature is playing a role in her thought process as well. But then again, I got the feeling that Yahan wasn't opposed to the idea as well._ "

" _And how do you feel about it?_ " Hermione asked, a little heat edging into her voice. " _How do you feel about forcing a bond with someone?_ "

Harry continued to look up at the ceiling in thought. " _I won't lie, Hermione. There is a part of me that likes the idea. To have my own little harem of pretty girls… it would be most guys dream come true, and I am certainly a guy._ " He looked down from the ceiling to look at Hermione, " _And then there is the power. Haven't you felt stronger since bonding with Yahan? Just think how much power we could gain from bonding with a half dozen or more Sekirei._

" _That's not even counting the Sekirei themselves. A half dozen of them could probably take out most muggle armies… hell they could probably take out many wizarding armies as well._ " His emerald eyes began dancing again, " _Imagine how easy it would be to take everything we've ever wanted. To force Magical Britain to give in to our demands. We could return to our homeland. And all we have to do is kiss a few Sekirei._ "

As Harry's eyes sparkled in the same way that the Killing Curse did, Hermione caught a glimpse of the darkness that was there. Whenever she saw it, she had mixed feelings. She was most certainly frightened of it. If Harry wanted to, he could become a Dark Lord so ruthless that Voldemort would look like Molly Weasley in comparison. But then again, it was exciting. To know that he had such raw power under his command… There was just something intoxicating to her about that.

As quick as the darkness had appeared, it vanished as he blinked. His eyes stopped dancing as he began to speak. " _But I could never do that Mia. I could never force someone into anything they didn't want. You know that._ "

Hermione smiled, this was the Harry that she loved. While the darkness was intoxicating, this was the true Harry. The one that had to the power to do anything that he wanted, but wouldn't use that power for his own gains. Finally she walked to him and straddled his lap while facing him.

" _So what do we do if other Sekirei react to us? I mean Saki stated that powerful Ashikabi will attract more and stronger Sekirei… and you are definitely powerful_ ," she rested her hands on his shoulders. There was no need to continue discussing a forced bond, they both knew it wasn't a true option for them.

" _I don't know about you, but I am too weak and selfish to turn them away_ ," he replied while rubbing her back. " _If another Sekirei reacts, or even just asks, I will bond with them. We can deal with the fallout of multiple bonds later_."

" _I will too. After all, according to Veela, bonds are a gift from the heavens and should be cherished_." Hermione grinned wickedly, " _Your world domination scenario could still be in play if enough Sekirei react with us._ "

Harry laughed at this and leaned forward to kiss her. The feel of his lips on hers sparked a fire deep in her chest.

" _Speaking of cherishing bonds… it has been too long since we made love_ ," Hermione breathed huskily when they broke apart. Her hands tangled in his hair.

" _You girls will be the death of me_ ," Harry said with a grin. His action of pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside seemed to indicate he didn't care if that was his fate.

" _At least you will die happy_ ," Hermione purred as she leaned forward for another kiss.

0o0o0

Harry was sitting on the couch in only his jeans, while Hermione was freshening up in the wash room, when the two Sekirei arrived. The two quietly spread the take out on the table. Saki was practically bouncing with each step, though Yahan wore her usual indifferent expression.

Hermione returned just as the two were finished setting the table. She had bunched her hair into a loose ponytail and was wearing one of Harry's t-shirts… and nothing else.

"Looks delicious!" Hermione said. As she passed Yahan she leaned up and gave the taller girl a peck on lips. "Thank you for this."

"It was nothing," Yahan mumbled, but was obviously pleased.

"Yes thank you," Harry reaffirmed, "Let's tuck in!"

It was odd for Harry and Hermione to be sitting on the floor to eat, but they adjusted easily enough. During the meal the conversation remained light, mostly about what Hermione and Yahan had found in Teito Magic Alley.

When they were finished, the three girls retired to the couch while Harry stood in front of them. Everyone realized this conversation would determine their course for the near future, and potentially longer.

"Okay, Hermione and I reached a couple decisions. However, this is an issue that affects all four of us as a family," Harry eyed Saki, "So feel free to discuss it."

Saki nodded her understanding, this would not be something Harry was commanding her as her Master. But rather he wanted her input and thoughts as part of his family.

"Okay, so starting tomorrow we will search for a more permanent residence. A hotel suite won't due for a base of operations." Harry smiled at Saki, this being her idea after all. "Hopefully it doesn't take too much time."

"I suggest looking for something here in the South district," Yahan spoke up. Harry motioned for her to continue. "The East and West districts already have strong Ashikabi setting up their power base. The North… well, the North is protected." She shivered, making Hermione curious but she filed away her question for later. "So that leaves the South district. Currently there are no Ashikabi strong enough to make a power play like the one we are planning."

"Alright," Harry nodded and seeing no objections from the other two, "the South district it is." Harry smiled at Yahan. The dark skinned Sekirei blushed from the attention, before she slipped back into her indifferent expression mask.

"Now about allies," Harry turned back to Saki, "we could use your skills to help identify other Sekirei and their Ashikabi. You could then feel them out to see if they would be willing to join us as allies."

"Should be easy enough," Saki replied while nodding, "Intel gathering was a specialty of mine back at MBI."

"Good," he turned to Hermione, "While Saki is doing that… you will do the same on the magical side, correct?"

Hermione nodded, "Correct. We can't be the only magical Ashikabi with the number of Sekirei involved."

"Last but not least," he turned to Hermione's Sekirei, "Yahan, we could use some inside information. When you're not helping one of us, do you think you slip into MBI headquarters with your special powers. If you can find something interesting it would help. Almost any information would help out at this point."

Yahan narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. Then she finally nodded. _I wish I knew what she was thinking,_ Harry thought, _when she wants to be she can be harder to read than the Ice Queen._

"And in the meantime we all will be training. After all, the Sekirei Plan is one giant battle. So we need to be ready in case we need to fight." Everyone nodded with serious expressions, they each had the own reason for wanting to get stronger.

"And finally… about bonding with other Sekirei." Both Saki and Yahan sat up at this. "We are not opposed to bonding with other Sekirei… but we will not force the bond onto anyone." Saki nodded in understanding, but Yahan remained seemingly unconcerned. Harry realized that Hermione would have to figure out the girl's thoughts on the matter later.

"Any questions? No?" Harry clapped his hands together, "Good tomorrow we begin."

"We should do something fun tonight," Hermione said suddenly. "It would be nice to get our minds off all these heavy topics." She snuggled into Yahan.

"What do you suggest?" Harry lifted Saki up and placed her in his lap as he sat down, causing the petite girl to giggle softly.

"I know a nice night club! Dancing would be lots of fun!" Saki exclaimed, she was obviously very excited.

Harry groaned, "Dancing… yeah lots of fun." But he knew he was out voted when he saw the looks on the other two. "Night club it is then." He turned to look at Saki, "Though, I want to make it more interesting for me." With an evil grin he lifted her off of him and into Hermione's lap.

Saki blinked a couple times and turned to Hermione, but not making a move to get out of her lap. Hermione for her part just looked amused.

"Mia-sama, what does he mean by making it more interesting for him?" She asked with a tilted head.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Hermione said while shaking her head. "Harry doesn't like crowds too much. So whenever Gabby and I wanted to go out on the town he devised these… games to keep himself distracted."

0o0o0

Just then Harry reentered the room but stopped in the middle. "Come here Petal, I have a gift for you."

Saki perked up and hurriedly obeyed with a "Yes Master."

"Hold out your hand," when she did so he placed a small silver egg in it.

"What is it Master?" It looked like a normal chicken egg, but solid silver.

"That is a special toy, Petal. I've linked it with my magic so I can control its temperature," it began to get warm in her hand as he continued, "movement and vibrations." As he said the words the egg either spun or vibrated in response.

"What do I do with it Master?" It seemed interesting but she had no idea where he was going with this.

"I'm glad you asked, Petal," Harry was enjoying himself as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "You put in your pussy and I will use it to pleasure you or punish you as as I see fit while we are out." He continued as her eyes widened in shock. "While in public I can't very well do either overtly. So this will do it for me, while you pretend nothing is going on." Harry cupped her cheek, "So what do you say, Petal. Do you want to play this game with me?"

"Yes Master," there really was no other response for her, "I will put it in now Harry-sama." She turned to head to the wash room, but she only made it a step when she felt her wrist grabbed pulling her to a stop.

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry was still grinning, "Put it in here." Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind and turned her to face Hermione and Yahan. "Mia enjoys a good show, and I'm sure Yahan would appreciate one as well."

Sure enough, Hermione was smiling as she watched her Husband take control of the Spy Sekirei. She began idly stroking Yahan's legs as she bit her lower lip.

Harry reached down to Saki's skirt and yanked it down to her mid thigh, along with her panties, exposing her to two on the couch. Saki blushed slightly, but didn't resist.

"You see, Mia has a variety of turn ons," Harry whispered in her ear as he groped her chest. "When I dominate Gabby like this, sometimes she will help me, sometimes I have two toys to play with, but sometimes…" He nibbled on her neck which caused the girl to moan in pleasure.

"Sometimes she likes to just watch me dominating," He bit down on her neck and roughly inserted his finger into her as he did so. The mixture of sensations reduced Saki to pile of goo. She could barely support herself, and would have fallen if Harry hadn't been holding her to him.

Saki reached behind her her and grabbed Harry's manhood. "Please Master, I want this in me."

Harry laughed into her neck, sending shivers down her back. He then kissed her ear and whispered, "Not yet Petal." He pulled his finger out of her and held it in front of her mouth. She dutifully sucked it clean without him having to ask.

"I think you are wet enough now. Insert the egg," Harry whispered, "and you can earn a reward later if you are a good girl."

Saki nodded, "Thank you Master." She let go of his hard on and used both her hands to insert the egg. Remembering Harry's words, she decided to put on a little show for Hermione and Yahan as she did so.

"Good girl," he said as he let her go and stepped away.

"Aww, the show was just getting good," Hermione pouted. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Yahan continued to nibble the brown haired witch's neck, making the process of calming down difficult for the Witch Ashikabi.

"If we are actually going to that nightclub, I can't let this develop into a full fledged orgy," Harry grinned, "We can do that later… plus I have the feeling something important will happen."

"Oh? Like what?" Hermione's curiosity cleared the last of lust pheromones from her system, much to the disappointment of her Sekirei.

Harry shrugged again, "No idea. But I have the same feeling now as I use to before our adventures back in school."

Hermione groaned as she stood, "Those rarely were good."

"I know, but I think we should still go." He turned back to Saki. She hadn't moved, with her panties and skirt still halfway down her thighs. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the wall. "Oh I forgot I was giving you a sample." Harry waved his hand and Saki seemed to to sag in relief.

"Than- Thank you, Ma- Master," Saki stammered out. She looked down and winced when she saw her fluids running down her legs. "May I freshen up before we leave, Master? I will rub myself raw dancing like this."

Harry nodded, "Since you gave a valid reason you may do so, but but be quick. Oh and put on a thong instead." He waved her away. After a moment of indecisiveness, she stripped off everything below her waist. She swayed her hips as she headed for the wash room.

Harry made the egg vibrate intensely for a second as as reward. "She is very cheeky, but I like it. Gabby can be too eager to obey sometimes," he said aloud to no one in particular.

"I assume 'Red Stop' is her safe phrase as well?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around Harry from behind.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Are you wanting to play with her too?"

"Maybe at some point," Hermione conceded, "Yahan doesn't seem to enjoy BDSM games."

"Well I'm sure Saki would love to have your hands all over her," Harry grinned before turning to kiss her.

Hermione though forced the kiss to be a quick one as she had to get ready herself. She couldn't very well go out in just a t-shirt. After the girls disappeared, Harry threw on a shirt and jacket and was ready in five minutes.

Forty-five minutes later the foursome were ready to head out.

"Since you know the place, Petal, lead the way," Harry offered her his arm. She grabbed onto it with a wide grin.

"Right then, onward march," she pointed to the door in in her excitement.

0o00o0


	5. Chapter 5 - Red Hot

Chapter 5 - Red Hot

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own either Sekirei or Harry Potter. I am just playing around in the sandbox that they left open._

" _English/French_ "... "Japanese"... _Thoughts_

 _AN: There is no English in this chapter, thus I added French to the Italicized portion._

0o00o0

 **September 11, 2018 - Delacour Estate, France**

A silver haired blue eyed woman sighed as she sat down for breakfast, alone. It was the third time this week that her husband was late to come down for breakfast. Apolline Delacour knew her husband's work at the French Ministry for Magic was important, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't have so many late nights. The elegant woman was just deciding to visit her eldest daughter next week when her husband came rushing into the dining room. He looked a little more haggard than normal.

" _Jean_ ," Apolline said with a smile as she stood to intercept him, " _I'm glad you made it, love._ " She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned down to kiss her.

" _Me too,_ " Jean returned his wife's smile with one of his own. " _Let's eat, I am famished._ "

Apolline helped him settle into a seat before she served him his meal. This was a practice that caused a lot of issues with the House Elves at first. Eventually Apolline had came to an arrangement with them that they could cook all the meals and deliver the food to the table, but she would serve her husband and children from there. It was one of those small things she felt she could do to show her family how much she loved them.

The two settled into an easy silence as they ate their breakfast. Just the mere presence of her husband made the Veela much happier. The only thing that would make her happier was if the rest of her family was there as well.

" _Our daughter sure knows how to pick them,_ " Jean said, as if reading her thoughts.

" _Oh?_ " Apolline set her fork down to give her husband her complete focus, " _And what has Bill done now to upset Fleur?_ "

" _Nothing that I am aware of... but with her being so far along with child I'm sure that just about anything would set off our little Flower,_ " Jean wiped his mouth and folded the napkin in his lap. " _I was actually talking about Gabby's bondmates._ "

" _Really?_ " The full grown Veela asked in surprise, " _Shouldn't Harry and Hermione be in Australia by now?_ "

" _They seem to have been… delayed,_ " Jean said reluctantly. " _It turns out that Harry wasn't joking about that silly Potter Luck thing._ " The Deputy Minister for Magic then relayed everything that Hermione had told him a few hours ago. Apolline listened with rapt attention. Family meant everything to the French Veela, and she considered her daughter's bondmates as family. There was one part of the story that got her attention however.

" _Did you say that these… Sekirei,_ " Apolline said slowly, " _had visible wings when they bonded to them?_ "

Jean nodded after taking a sip of juice. " _That's what Hermione said. She also mentioned that after the wings formed the first time, a tattoo of a wagtail appeared at the base of the necks of the Sekirei._ "

" _Interesting,_ " Apolline mumbled. Something was niggling at her in the back of her brain. Something about this sounded familiar. However, she couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe she would talk to her mother about it.

" _Anyway,_ " Jean continued, not noticing his wife's musings, " _She made me promise that when I told Gabby that we wouldn't let her skip out of school to go running to Japan._ "

Apolline snorted into her napkin. It was a very unlady like sound, but she knew how futile such a promise was. Their youngest daughter was the most stubborn of their family, and that was saying something when talking about a family full of Veela. Her husband appeared to have the same thoughts.

" _I know,_ " Jean sighed as he leaned back in his chair, still holding his wine glass. " _I think the best we can do is to delay in telling her._ "

" _Agreed_ ," Apolline nodded. " _I don't want her to go alone though. But you're busy with the Ministry and I have my own commitments with the enclave. And then Fleur is not capable of traveling at the moment._ "

" _Oh no,_ " Jean groaned, " _Telling Gabby about her bondmates is going to be hard enough. I don't want to even think about telling Flower that her sister went running off to Japan after them._ "

They sat in silence for a moment, both staring at their empty plates

" _So if not one of us,_ " Jean said slowly after a few minutes, " _then who do we send?_ "

Before Apolline could answer Kipsy popped into the dining room.

" _I is sorry to disturb you Madame, but there is a guest wanting to be seeing you_ ," the little House Elf said with a curtsey.

" _Thank you Kipsy,_ " Apolline said with a smile. Even after all these years their loyal House Elf refused to be any more casual than that. " _I will see them in the Atrium._ "

" _As you wish, Madame,_ " Kipsy curtsied again before popping out of existence.

" _I wonder who that is at this time of day,_ " Jean said as he sat his glass down.

" _I don't know,_ " Apolline conceded as she stood. " _But I am about to find out._ " Apolline wasn't happy about being interrupted during an important conversation about her family. _Whatever this is,_ she thought to herself, _it had better be important._

0o0o0

 **September 11, 2018 - Teito Night Club**

Kagari bowed as he greeted one of his regular clients. She was a pretty, blonde woman that worked as a manager for some international business company. The thing about Hana was that she loved to be fawned over and complimented. As a host, Kagari filled that role perfectly. Kagari held the number 1 position as a host due to his ability to read people.

From his experience, business women tended to fall into one of two categories in their personal lives. The first wanted to let go and have someone else worry about everything. These women tended to be very submissive in the bedroom. They were like this mostly because they needed an outlet where they didn't have to be in control for once. The second category needed reassurances. They needed to be told that, yes, they were beautiful, and yes they were doing everything the right way. These were words that they usually never heard. Hana fell squarely into the second category.

They made the usual small talk as he led her to their usual spot in their usual night club. He kinda liked this girl, but was glad that he hadn't reacted to her. She liked to keep everything the same, and hated deviations from her perceived course. He, by contrast, was ever changing. Change was simply part of his very nature. If it wasn't for his job as a Host, he probably wouldn't give this girl a second thought.

So that was how Kagari found himself sitting in a private booth at this popular night club, with his hand on the inside of Hana's thigh. Everything was going as normal when suddenly he felt his powers flare up. He had to retract his hand from Hana's thigh before he burnt her.

He quickly made an excuse as he looked around. _I feel hot… am I reacting?_ Kagari thought in surprise, _It's not to Hana, I've been around her plenty of times before. So what's different now?_

As he was looking his eyes locked onto a girl with brown bushy hair and he felt his heart race. _No, I can't lose control. Not here._ Kagari clutched his chest and took a few calming breaths.

"I'm sorry about that Ha-chan, I must still be feeling some side effects from my sickness earlier in the week," He gave her his best smile, "don't worry I'm sure it is nothing."

Hana seemed to accept the excuse and carried on about her day again. Normally it annoyed him with how much she could talk about nothing, right now though he was thankful for it. He discreetly watched the brown haired girl and her group. She was one of three girls and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. The lone male in the group looked less than enthused but Kagari could tell from this distance that he cared for all three. He seemed to pay close attention to the younger brown haired girl, whose eyes would glaze over every now and then for a few seconds.

Kagari watched the group for over an hour, all the while easily maintaining the one sided conversation with Hana. They seemed to be having a good time, alternating between dancing and drinking. Though, he noticed that even though they were premium drinks there was no alcohol involved. While he may have been watching the whole group, he was mainly focused on the one that had made his heart race earlier.

The bushy brown haired girl carried herself with seemingly hard won confidence, as if she hadn't always been as self confident. The one time he caught a glimpse of her brown eyes he saw that they held a deep intelligence. What was more, she seemed to be very aware of her surroundings. It was odd how she seemed to keep an exit in sight at all times. Actually, now that he noticed that small quirk, it seemed that the male was similar but had a more pronounced paranoia about being in a crowd. This more than anything led Kagari to conclude these two teenagers had seen more than their fair share in life.

It was about midnight, meaning it was almost time for Hana to retire. Kagari would soon have to perform his other duties as a host for her. Time seemed to stop though when the brown haired girl suddenly looked up and directly at him. His eyes locked on to hers, and in that moment he knew that he was meant to be hers. She was his destined one. As he got lost in her chocolate eyes, the temperature in the room noticeably rose a couple degrees. After a few seconds he saw her eyes widen, she easily broke the eye contact to turn to the dark skinned girl next to her.

Broken out of his trance, Kagari felt his breath quicken. _I need to get out of here._ Was the only thought on his mind. He mumbled some excuse about using the bathroom, he didn't particularly care if she heard him or not, and stumbled out of the private sitting area. He made his way into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face. _This can't happen. Not here, I need to regain control._ Try as he might, he couldn't push back the fire within him.

It took some time, but he was finally able to cool his body to a reasonable temperature. With one last splash of cold water he stepped back out into the hallway. Getting out of the building was his main goal now. He realized suddenly that the hallway was too dark, too quiet. He felt somebody appear behind him and cover his mouth. Kagari was sure that he must be as hot as a stove right now, but the stranger held on.

"Don't move," a feminine voice whispered in his ear, "I know what you are. I also know that you are having a reaction to my Ashikabi."

Kagari's eyes widen, he was reacting to someone that was already part of Minaka's idiotic game? How could he have let this happen?

"Meet us on the rooftop in ten minutes and we can discuss this situation," and with that the hand and the stranger was gone. Kagari couldn't believe how fast the stranger had disappeared. He didn't even notice that he could see better again and that noise from the club could be heard again.

Without warning his hand erupted in flames, "Damn it. I need to get out of here." He spent a couple minutes trying to reign in the fire once more. After doing so, he figured that since the roof achieved his goal of getting out of the building he would meet this stranger there.

He didn't know how he made it to the rooftop without setting anything on fire, but he managed it without incident. He felt the refreshingly cool air hit his face. _Maybe I just needed some fresh air._ He took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, lighting it with his fingertip.

 _Well so much for that hope,_ he thought when his finger remained on fire.

He closed his eyes to concentrate on reigning in the fire once again. He didn't have any success this time. The cigarette turned to ash on his lips as he began smoldering. _I didn't even get a chance to get revenge on Minaka,_ Kagari thought as he fell to his knees. A moment later his body was covered in flames.

0o0o0

Hermione winced when Yahan displayed her blister covered hand. "I'm so sorry Yahan," she whispered as she pulled out her wand. "I didn't think he was dangerous or I wouldn't have let you go alone." She waved the wand in a complicated pattern over her Sekirei's palm as she muttered an incantation.

"I don't think he meant to do this Mia-san," the dark skinned Sekirei replied as she stared in amazement. The burn hadn't bothered her, she knew her hand would heal itself before morning. It was one of the many benefits of being a Sekirei. But her Ashikabi's magic was healing the burn instantly. Not even the strongest Sekirei she knew could achieve that.

"If you say so," Hermione chewed on her lip for a second before nodding. "So what do you think then? Will he show?"

"Most likely," Yahan flexed her hand a couple times when Hermione put away her wand. It was as good as new. "His power seemed… unstable. Judging by what happened to my hand, I would venture to guess that that power is Fire."

"Then I better hurry," Hermione sighed. "Hopefully I can convince him to join us. My magic has been practically dragging me towards him all night."

"Shouldn't I go with you?" Yahan was worried about her Ashikabi. She didn't like the idea of letting her out of her sight with another Sekirei so close.

"I'll be alright," Hermione smiled at the clear concern from her Sekirei. "Go tell Harry and Saki to head on back. If he asks, you can tell him that I've met a potential Sekirei." She paused and then added, "Use the words 'Golden Snitch' somehow. That will let him know I am fine."

Yahan raised an eyebrow, "Was it really so bad you came up with safe words?"

"Worse," Hermione sighed, "But now is not the time to go into all that. Just tell him and I will see you on the roof."

Yahan nodded before giving an odd grin. "Saki will appreciate a release finally. Harry-sama has been driving her crazy with that toy all night."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I remember when he first introduced that toy to us. The thing drove me nutters." She looked at Yahan, "Go tell them while I head on up."

"Yes Hemi… Hermyo…" She made a face at herself, "I will get it eventually!" Without another word she backed into a dark corner of the hallway and faded into the black.

Hermione just chuckled at the frustrated girl. She was trying so hard to get her name right… it was kind of cute actually. Much cuter than when Victor had butchered her name.

 _Where did that come from?_ She thought to herself as she made her way to the roof, _I haven't thought about him in ages._ She pondered it for a moment before shrugging.

0o0o0

Hermione opened the door to the roof and froze at the sight in front of her. The guy that she was sure was a Sekirei was on his knees enveloped in flames. Quickly she cast a flame freezing charm on herself and rushed to man, falling on her knees in front of him.

"Stay with me," she yelled at him as she grabbed his face with both hands and made him look at her. She saw a flash of recognition in his eyes and the flames lessened slightly.

"Will your flames stabilize with the bond?" She knew she didn't have much time, this wasn't how this meeting was suppose to go.

He only shrugged in response. Hermione sighed, she knew what she had to do but still had one more thing to ask.

"I will be your Ashikabi, but it will be dangerous for you. More dangerous than this stupid game. Are you OK with that?" She had wanted to explain everything to him before forming the bond, but time was running out. The flames were now more intense than when she first approached him. Any minute now his natural defenses would surely give out and he would be consumed in his own flames.

Kagari stared into this girl's eyes for a moment. He could hear in her tone that she hated this game and see the care for him in her eyes. Maybe she really was meant to be his Ashikabi. Finally he nodded.

He had barely tilted his head in response when Hermione pressed her lips against his. Even with the flame freezing charm she was starting to feel the heat from his flames.

When their lips touched, the flames burst out in all directions but lost all their heat. From his back sprouted red-orange wings of fire and the Sekirei Crest formed at the base of his neck.

This was the scene that Yahan found when she opened the door to the roof. She deduced that something unexpected had occurred. All she could do now was guard the two. She did so with a grin, her Ashikabi had gained more power and that made Yahan a happy Sekirei.

When Hermione finally pulled away from the kiss she was panting slightly. All that was left of the flames were the scorch marks on the ground and his tattered clothes. She was impressed that that much of his clothes had survived. _He must have treated them in some flame retardant,_ she thought before shoving that thoufht aside. They had bigger things to deal with now.

"My Ashikabi from this day forth, sealed by the flames of my pact now and forever," he muttered as his flamed wings began to fade.

"Better?" Hermione asked after they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

He nodded after he seemed to go through a mental checklist. "Actually, yes, I think so." He seemed surprised to be alright.

"Good," Hermione stood and reached down to help him up, "I was worried forming the bond would actually make things worse."

"My flames seem to be stable," he said after getting up. "In fact, I haven't felt this well in a long time."

"I'm glad," Hermione said with a smile. She held out her hand and introduced herself, "My name is Hermione Potter. Since you are now my Sekirei you are allowed to call me Mia."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "It's an honor to meet you, Potter Hermione." The girl in question heard a huff of annoyance behind her. "I am Homura, Sekirei number 06. I have been going by Kagari though."

Hermione blushed lightly at his very polite greeting. This kind of display is what the pureblood bigots back home thought they were achieving. But Hermione could tell that Kagari truly meant it.

"The annoyed one behind me," she waved over her shoulder, "Is Yahan… She is a Sekirei as well."

Kagari turned his gaze to the other girl, though it was hard to see her in in the darkness. "It's nice to meet you properly Yahan." He had another thought. "The other girl that was with you, she is a Sekirei as well isn't she?"

"Yes, her name is Saki and her Ashikabi is the gentleman who was with us, Potter Harry," It was Yahan who answered. She observed him with a neutral expression.

"Potter?" He turned his attention back to his new Ashikabi. "Married?" When Hermione nodded he raised an eyebrow, "And you're okay with each other having Sekirei? He seemed pretty enamored with her."

"Our relationship isn't exactly considered normal," Hermione half smiled. "It is part of what I wanted to discuss with you before bonding actually."

"Well," Kagari nodded, "it sounds interesting. I've probably lost my number 1 rating already, not that I care anymore, so I've got time if you want to explain now."

Hermione nodded, "We might as well get comfortable. It's a long story." When they were seated on on the edge of the roof she started telling him about being a witch and her back story. Yahan stood silently in the shadows behind them. No one would interrupt her Ashikabi if she had anything to say about it.

0o0o0

"Well, it seems like Mia has bonded with another Sekirei," Harry said aloud as he and Saki walked down the empty street hand in hand. "Judging by the backlash I'm getting over the bond, must be a powerful Sekirei."

"Backlash?" Saki asked in concern as she gripped his arm tighter, "Are you okay, Harry-sama?"

"Yes, I'm fine Petal," Harry chuckled at her display. "It is an odd feeling though. It is almost like I can feel actual flames."

"Flames? Do you think that is her new Sekirei's power?"

"Could be," Harry shrugged. "When she bonded with Yahan I was too distracted to read what the bond was feeding me."

Saki blushed slightly at the reminder of her own winging. They walked in silence for a little while longer. The Spy Sekirei figured that the backlash must be affecting her Ashikabi more than he was letting on. The toy inside her was starting to get uncomfortably warm, and she didn't think he was doing it on purpose. She was about to say something when the hair on her neck bristled in response to something.

"Potter Harry?" a voice said from the shadows.

Saki had no idea that anyone was near them so as she turned to face the newcomer she laid a hand on her Nihontou. She felt her whole being focus on the spot the voice came from. Nothing would harm her Ashikabi while she was there. Judging by said Ashikabi's silent curse he hadn't noticed the newcomer either.

"Who wants to know?" he said with steel in his voice.

"Relax," a girl with long pink hair stepped out of the shadows. "I am here on orders from MBI to deliver something."

Harry didn't relax in the slightest, so neither did Saki. Now that the girl had stepped into the light Saki took a moment to take in her appearances. She wore a short black kimono-like shirt tied around the middle with a large red bow. Her long pink hair was tied in a ponytail off the side of her head with a couple daisy clips. Even though she appeared to be younger than Harry and herself, the girl seemed to radiate power. This was definitely a Sekirei. Harry seemed to think the same thing.

"Why is MBI using a Sekirei to send me something?"

"Because they are a bunch of bakas," the girl mumbled under her breath. It wasn't quiet enough for them not to hear though. "Listen, the sooner I give you these cards, the sooner I can go back." Saki noticed the girl's breathing seemed to quicken slightly as she held out two cards.

 _Could she be… reacting to Harry-sama?_ Saki watched the girl closely now. If this was an unwinged Sekirei, maybe Harry could add her to his soon to be large flock. Saki had no doubt that her Ashikabi was so strong that he would gain the attention of every Sekirei he came across. The Spy Sekirei just hadn't expected MBI to send an unwinged Sekirei to them.

"Whatever," Harry grumbled. When he reached for the cards he accidently grazed her hand as well. Saki watched in amusement as the pink haired girl's eyes grew in alarm. Yep, that was definitely a reaction.

"No, you can't be," the girl stumbled backwards and gripped her hand as if he had burned her. "I've already found my Ashikabi. He promised to kiss me tomorrow. How can you possibly…" The girl straightened up suddenly. "I am Benitsubasa, Sekirei 105, future member of the Disciplinary Squad… and you are NOT my Ashikabi." Suddenly her fist was raised and she was flying at Harry.

The girl was quick, Harry never had a chance. Even with magic, there was no way he was going to be able to keep her from punching him in the face. The pink haired girl may have been quick, but Saki was faster. A loud clang reverberated throughout the empty street as Benitsubasa's fist was blocked by the flat side of Saki's blade.

"You will not harm my Ashikabi," Saki growled out as she forced the girl away. "And judging by the way your body is reacting, he will soon be your Ashikabi as well."

"No, no, no, no," the girl repeated. She stepped forward again and tried another punch and another and another. "Natsuo is suppose to be my Ashikabi, not you!"

Saki was easily able to block every single blow with the flat of her blade. Something seemed off to her though, it shouldn't be this easy to fight another Sekirei… even another unwinged Sekirei.

"Stop Saki," Harry said softly, "Let her hit me."

Saki hesitated only a moment before she pulled back. Every fiber of her being was telling her she needed to protect her Ashikabi. But she fought it down, her Master could take care of himself. He had proven that much earlier in their sparring match. That didn't mean she wouldn't remain ready in case things went south though.

"You think you can take a punch from me?" Benitsubasa yelled as she grabbed Harry's shirt in her fist, Harry didn't make a move. "I am strong enough to join the Disciplinary Squad. A mere human like you doesn't stand a chance." She raised her free hand into position to punch him.

"Go ahead," Harry whispered as he let his magic flow out of him. "Punch me."

Saki, still at the ready, almost melted as Harry's magic washed over her. It felt like she was being bathed in his essence. Through the warm feelings she could see that Benitsubasa still had her fist raised, but her pink eyes had grown as large as saucers.

"Go ahead, what are you waiting for?" Harry asked. "If you are so sure I'm not your Ashikabi, then punch me. I won't stop you."

The girl held her pose for a few moments before she visibly deflated, even falling to her knees. "But I was promised," she whispered as tears began to stream down her cheeks, "If I became Natsuo's Sekirei I would become strong… strong enough to be on the Disciplinary Squad. Then no one would care that I'm not as pretty as the others."

Saki finally let herself relax, Benitsubasa was no longer a threat to them. However, this was now between her Master and the unwinged Sekirei. She took a few steps away from them so she could guard over them. The Spy Sekirei grinned as she realized her Master was about to become even more powerful. He may not want to force a bond onto a Sekirei, but soon his mere presence will have any Sekirei in the neighborhood clamouring to be winged by him.

"So that's the problem," Harry sighed as he lowered himself to a kneeling position. "I take it that they told you if you were winged by someone else that you wouldn't be able to join this Disciplinary Squad. Correct?"

The girl nodded slowly, eyes firmly shut to try to stop the tears.

"And you want to be on this Squad to prove that you are strong, because you don't think you are pretty enough?"

Again, Benitsubasa nodded as she sobbed a little.

"You're right," Harry smiled softly as the girl's eyes flew up in fury. "You are more than pretty, you are beautiful." He reached up and wiped the tears from her face, the fury replaced by shock now. "I don't know who made you believe otherwise, but they were nutters. Only a bloody git wouldn't be able to see how obviously beautiful you are."

"You," she whispered, "think I'm beautiful?"

Harry gave her his famous lopsided smile, the one that drove Hermione crazy, "I don't think you are beautiful… I know you are beautiful."

Tears threatened to fall from Benitsubasa's eyes again as her heart began to race. This man was the first one to ever call her that. She found herself leaning forward, to become his Sekirei. There was no doubt now that he was meant to be her true Ashikabi.

So the pink haired Sekirei was surprised, and a little upset, when Harry placed a finger on her lips.

"Before you decide I am your Ashikabi," Harry hurriedly said after seeing her eyes fill with tears again, "If you become my Sekirei, you will be putting yourself in danger. I have no intentions of being manipulated by Minaka's game." Seeing the determination in her eyes, Harry went for the big reveal. "Also, you aren't going to believe this, but I am a wizard."

For the first time since she was given the stupid assignment of delivering the MBI cards, Benitsubasa laughed. "You must be crazier than I thought, first you say I am…" she trailed off as he pulled out a stick and pointed it at her.

"I think blue looks almost as good on you as the pink does," he said with a grin. Benitsubasa blinked as she looked down at herself, her clothes were still black so what did he mean… Her thoughts froze when a lock of hair fell into her field of vision.

"You turned my hair blue!" She shrieked as she grabbed the rest of her ponytail to make sure.

"Yep," Harry was still grinning that stupid grin. "I can also do this..."

Benitsubasa was then given a five minute magic show as Harry made a few things levitate, conjured a kitten out of thin air, and changed her hair color several times.

"Okay," Benitsubasa said when he had finally returned her hair back to pink, "so you are an honest to goodness wizard. I believe you… I still want to be your Sekirei."

"There's more you should know. I-"

This time it was Benitsubasa who placed a finger on his lips, she was blushing slightly. "I doubt whatever you are going to say could possibly change my mind if you being a wizard didn't. So would you please kiss me already?"

Harry smiled as he pulled her finger away from his mouth. "You don't have to ask me twice," he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

Benitsubasa purred in pleasure as warmth spread throughout her body. She had always wondered what her winging would feel like. Never in her wildest dreams did she think a mere kiss could make her feel complete, make her feel wanted, make her feel _beautiful_. Her crimson wings burst forth from her back as the Sekirei Crest was formed, sealing their bond.

"My Ashikabi, now and forever, protected by the palms of my pact," she whispered when Harry finally broke off the kiss.

"Don't ever doubt your beauty again, Benitsubasa," Harry said as he caressed her cheek. "You are beautiful."

"Your opinion is the only one that matters, my Ashikabi," she answered with a small smile. "As long you think I am beautiful, everyone else can go fuck themselves."

Harry laughed as he stood. "That's the right attitude to have," he helped the girl stand as well. "Now what were you delivering to me?"

Benitsubasa blinked in confusion for a moment before she remembered why she had been there in the first place. "Oh, right. The MBI cards for 55 and 57." She pulled the black cards out again but pulled out a third as well this time, "I guess you will also be needing mine as well now."

"What are they?" Harry asked as he looked them over. They looked like credit cards, they even had a black magnetic strip. In the corner of each was numbers corresponding to the individual Sekirei: 55, 57, and 105.

"Well, along with a few other functions… they are basically unlimited credit cards guaranteed for life," she shrugged.

Harry blinked in surprise, "Why would MBI be giving me unlimited credit cards?"

"MBI gives those to every Ashikabi so that they don't have to worry about jobs during the Sekirei Plan," Benitsubasa explained. "It also helps unwinged Sekirei survive until they find their Ashikabi."

"So why did you have Saki and Yahan cards then?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the bakas vanished yesterday without them," she huffed, "The adjusters were running around in a panic until they came up as winged."

"Here, I think you could use this more than me," He held her card back out to her. "I have my own source of money. And this way when you want something you don't have to ask me for money. You can spend MBI's money."

The pink haired Sekirei chuckled as she took the card marked 105 back from him. "If you are sure Ashikabi."

"Are you two done yet?" Saki asked as she stepped up to them, "The sun is going to rise soon… and I really NEED to get back to the hotel Harry-sama."

Harry noticed that the poor girl was holding her legs together tightly now. He waved his hand in her direction to cause the egg to cease all movement and even shrink, hopefully that would relieve some pressure from her. "Sorry Petal, this is not how I expected our night to end. I promise I will make it up to you later." He turned back to Benitsubasa, "You are welcome to join us, unless you need to head back to MBI."

"Now that I am winged," she looked in the direction of the MBI tower with a slightly sad look in her eyes, "I won't be welcome in the tower any longer."

"Then it's settled," Harry said as he took her hand, "You are coming with us." He drug her over to Saki and took her hand with his free one. "Back to the Batcave!"

Harry grinned as he turned slightly and all three disappeared with a barely noticeable pop.

0o00o0


	6. Chapter 6 - Needed Conversations

Chapter 6 - Needed Conversations (redo)

 _AN: In case you missed the announcement this is a rewrite of my previously posted Chapter 6. If you read the previous version you'll notice the difference between the two right away. So read and enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own either Sekirei or Harry Potter. I am just playing around in the sandbox that they left open._

" _English_ "... "Japanese"... _Thoughts_

0o00o0

 **September 12, 2018 - Early Morning**

Hermione's hand froze before the key card to the room reached the RFID reader. _What on earth am I going to say? I know we agreed to bond with willing Sekirei, but…_

"Come on Mia," Yahan whined as she leaned against the wall. "I'm tired and all I can think about is that warm fluffy bed."

"I know, I'm tired too," Hermione replied. "It's just that… How do I explain what happened?" She was worried about how Harry would respond to her bonding with Homura 'Kagari' the sixth Sekirei. Would Harry fly off the handle and destroy half the city in his rage? Would he become depressed with thoughts of her not needing him anymore? Or would he simply not talk to her ever again?

Not surprisingly, it was the last thought that worried her the most.

Yahan let out an exasperated sigh as she took a step towards Hermione. "Easy" she said with a slight yawn, "You'll tell him the truth." Without warning she pushed Hermione's hand against the RFID reader. As soon as the door unlocked she threw the door open wide.

"No, wai-" Hermione started to say.

"YOU CAN'T PLAY A RED SIX ON A GREEN NINE!"

The yelling of an unfamiliar voice caused them to freeze in the doorway.

"I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Hermione was lost for words at what she was seeing. At the table were three people. Harry and Saki were on the opposite side, facing the door, but hadn't noticed their entrance yet. The likely culprit for their inattention was the girl with long pink hair standing facing the pair. Specifically, the new girl was pointing at Saki in accusation.

"Then what do you call this?" Pinky asked as she held up a card. Hermione could tell from the back that it was a Uno card. It was probably the set she had recently used to teach Harry how to play with.

"That's a Red Nine with a hat!" Saki answered defiantly.

Silence fell over the group. The Uno Card fell from Pinky's hand. When it it hit the table, Harry broke out in laughter. Even though Pinky's back was to them, Hermione could tell she was staring dumbfounded at Saki.

Hermione glanced at Yahan who had lost her neutral expression in favor of a confused one. Hermione simply smiled and turned back to the table. Harry had now fallen out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"What? Was it something I said?" Saki looked back and forth between Harry and Pinky.

"Yes," Hermione stepped forward with a smile on her own face, "Yes, it was. But that's why we love you my dear."

To Hermione's amusement, Pinky spun around in surprise with a raised fist. The girl's unnaturally pink eyes did catch Hermione off guard. The brown haired witch quickly realized that this girl must be a Sekirei. The thought instantly was connected to the knowledge that she had felt Harry bond with another Sekirei just a few hours ago. After scrutinizing the new girl for a moment Hermione decided to introduce herself.

"You must be Harry's newest bondmate," Hermione offered her hand to shake. "I'm Hermione Potter, Harry's soul bonded wife. You can call me Mia like the others do." Somehow she had resisted the urge to call the girl 'Pinky' out loud.

Recognition registered on the girl's face as she lowered her fist. "Yes, I am. My name is Benitsubasa, Sekirei #105," Benitsubasa replied while shaking Hermione's hand briefly. "Harry-sama has told me a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Hermione glanced over at Harry who immediately found the ceiling very fascinating, before turning back to Benitsubasa. "I'll just have to tell you the real version of things later. For now I'd like to introduce Yahan." Hermione turned and gestured to the Shadow Sekirei, but she was no longer there. "Well I would if she didn't have the patience of a two year old," Hermione sighed as she looked around. A quick scan of the room revealed Yahan curled up on the couch already asleep.

When Hermione turned back to Benitsubasa she shrugged at the pink haired girl. "It's been a long night and Yahan is very tired."

"We should do the same," Harry spoke up for the first time since Hermione's arrival.

"But first," Hermione walked around the table and hauled Harry to his feet ("Hey, sto- OUCH!"), "We need to have a private conversation." She drug him by the collar of his shirt towards the bedroom. "You girls can entertain yourselves for a few minutes right?" The last thing she saw before she slammed the door was of Saki giggling and Pinky looking confused, again.

"Alright Mia," Harry said as he gently placed a hand on her wrist. "You have my attention. You can let go now."

"Oh right," Hermione let go and turned to start pacing. While she was trying to figure out what to say to him, Harry sat cross legged on the bed and waited.

"Mia," Harry said softly after a couple of minutes. "Whatever is on your mind, just tell me. I can feel your nervousness bleeding through your shields."

Hermione stopped on the other side of the room facing the wall. She knew that she needed to tell him, but she was so scared of his reaction. Taking a deep breath, she summoned her Gryffindor Courage and turned to face him.

"I bonded with another Sekirei at the club tonight," she said in a rush.

"O...kay," Harry said slowly. "I knew that already. I felt the backlash across our bond."

"Right," she bit her lower lip, "I felt you bond with that Benitsubasa girl as well."

"Is there something else?" Harry asked, "Since we already agreed to bond with additional Sekirei I don't understand why you are still so nervous."

"Well, this Sekirei isn't… normal, I guess. I mean we don't really know what a normal Sekirei is. All we have had to go by so far are Yahan and Saki. I guess there were those two lightning girls in BDSM outfits, but other than that we haven't met any other Sekirei. So we can't really be sure what normal is. For all we know the Sekirei we know have been the abnormal ones and normal for them is green skin and blue hair. "

"Mia!"

A pair of hands landed on her shoulders, jolting her out of her mini rant. She had been so lost in her rambling that she hadn't noticed Harry get up and stand in front of her.

" _Relax Mia_ ," he said softly as he switched back to English. " _Tell me what has you so worked up. Whatever it is we will work through it, together. Like we always have_."

" _Together, like always_ ," she repeated. She looked up into his emerald eyes. Somehow, those deep green eyes gave her the courage she needed. " _The Sekirei I bonded with has the power of fire, and was having a literal melt down on the roof of the club. The flames were so hot and so powerful that I didn't think any of my spells would help. So the only way I could think of to stabilize the flames was to establish the bond right away._ _ **His**_ _name was Kagari._ " Hermione held her breath and waited for Harry's reaction.

She saw on his face the moment it dawned on him that Kagari was a guy. His lips pressed together into a thin straight line while his eyes flashed through several emotions at once. Across their soul bond she could feel the expected emotions anger, hurt, betrayal, and anxiety. What caught her off guard were the other emotions she felt from him: curiosity, anticipation, and excitement. It was the last one that really confused her. Before she could pinpoint it though, Harry slammed his shields back up causing all his emotions to stop leaking through the bond. The sudden void of emotions was more jarred her. They almost never shut the other completely out like that.

Somehow, the absence of his emotions was worse than the betrayal she had felt from him.

" _Was?_ "

" _Huh?_ " Hermione responded eloquently. She had been bracing herself for all sorts of questions and even some yelling. A simple word was the last thing she had expected.

" _You said was,_ " Harry replied calmly. " _Was, as in the past tense. Seems odd to refer to someone you just bonded with in the past tense. Especially for you, Hermione._ "

She flinched at the use of her full name. Normally she preferred her full name, but not from Harry. He had been calling her Mia in private ever since fourth year. Since then he only used her full name in public or when he was angry.

" _Yes, it's complicated,_ " At the look in his eyes, Hermione knew she needed to explain right then. Sleep was going to have to wait. " _I don't fully understand it myself, but basically he is really a hermaphrodite. Theoretically, his body will adjust to his Ashikabi's desires, preferences, and needs. From what I understand, his body could change multiple times over the course of his life, with no input from himself. It would all be controlled by the Sekirei bond itself._ "

It was Harry's turn to flinch now. " _That can't be easy,_ " He said still calmly, though some emotion returning to his voice now. " _Living all your life as one gender, but knowing that you could wake up the next day as the opposite sex._ "

" _Yeah,_ " she nodded. Hermione was hopeful that his sympathy for Kagari would help his understanding of the situation. " _It was probably why he was looking for a woman Ashikabi. Less of a chance of him turning into a girl eventually. Unfortunately, he got me._ "

Harry nodded in understanding, " _You always did prefer the fairer sex._ "

" _The only guy I have ever been interested in is you,_ " she responded so softly that it was almost a whisper.

" _Then why did you kiss another bloke,_ " Harry said harshly. " _You didn't know he was a like a Star Fish when you kissed him. So at the time all you knew was that you were kissing another man._ "

Hermione looked down in shame. It was true, she hadn't known that at the time. Kagari had told her all that during their long conversation on the rooftop after the bonding. " _You're right I didn't know he was a hermaphrodite at the time._ "

It was then that something clicked within her. Her Gryffindor courage roared to life again as she looked back up to stare into his eyes. She was not wrong for doing what she did. Hermione may be bonded to Harry, but she was still her own person. So it was with full confidence in herslef that she continued.

" _What I did know was that a Sekirei that my magic was responding to was about to be killed by their own flames. There was no time to talk to him and then with you as I had planned. I had a decision to make. Save his life by establishing the Sekirei bond. Or let a person, that my magic was reacting to, die because I didn't want to kiss him. I'm sorry, but I decided to not let an innocent person die because I was afraid of_ _ **your**_ _reaction._ "

In the silence that followed her proclamation their eyes remained locked. Now that she had found her resolve, Hermione refused to back down. She knew in her heart that she had made the right decision. She was not going to let Harry, soul mate or not, make her feel guilty for it. After a solid minute of the staring contest, Hermione started to get worried that this was about to turn into a full on fight.

" _And you say I am the one with a 'Saving People' thing,_ " Harry whispered softly. Before Hermione could fully process the statement, his lips were pressed against hers.

Almost instantly she was lost to the passion of the kiss. There had been very few times when Harry had been this demanding, this passionate, this needy with a kiss. Yes, Harry was the domineering type, but he normally handled her and Gabby very gently during those sessions. This kiss was more forceful than any of those sessions had ever been.

Hermione found herself naked on the bed with a naked Harry hovering over her moments later. The reason she found herself back in reality was that Harry had stopped just before entering her. She realized that he was silently asking her permission to continue. Staring into his emerald eyes, Hermione saw something she hadn't expected. This sex wasn't just to reassure Harry that she still needed him, but also his way to show acceptance of the situation as a whole. Slowly and deliberately, Hermione nodded for Harry to continue.

Continue he did. He entered her with the same forcefulness and passion. Like usual, she felt his magic pour into her to enhance their love making. This time though, his magic was raw and wild. It fitted with his relentless pounding in and out of her. As he pressed his lips to hers for another searing kiss, Hermione's last thought was that while they still needed to talk things through, this was a much better way to communicate.

0o0o0

Benitsubasa woke with a start. She blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling before looking at the clock on the night stand to her right, 8:03AM. A groan passed through her lips as she realized it was the sixth time in the past two hours that she had woken up. Apparently sleep was not going to come easy. She mused that being in an unfamiliar bed must be the cause of her restlessness. The weight on her left arm made her realize exactly why she was in an unfamiliar bed. She smiled as she turned to look at the reason her entire life had been thrown into chaos.

Only, it wasn't her Ashikabi that held her arm in a vice grip. It was her… Sister Sekirei? Sister Wife? Just Sister? Or was she still just another Sekirei? Regardless of whatever term she was suppose to use for the Sekirei that shared her Ashikabi, Benitsubasa was disappointed that it was Saki instead of said Ashikabi. She sat up a little to see exactly where her Ashikabi had gone to.

On the other side of Saki, was the woman who had been introduced to her as her new Ashikabi's wife along with her own Sekirei. Mia, she recalled as the woman's name, had also winged another Sekirei that night. Soon after her arrival that morning, Mia had dragged Harry into the bedroom for a private conversation. When the two emerged from the bedroom, very disheveled looking, they announced it was bedtime. No one argued.

Benitsubasa found it hard to believe that these two foreigners had been here a little over two days and had already managed to wing two Sekirei each. Maybe there was something to that whole Fate thing. She had to suppress a snort when she thought of what the Black Sekirei's reaction would be to that particular admission of hers.

Continuing her scan of the room, Benitsubasa realized her Ashikabi wasn't in the bedroom portion of the Hotel Suite. She could feel the mere hours old bond pulling her towards the main sitting room. She also knew it was the bond that was causing her to become so emotionally attached to him so quickly. This was to ensure that a Sekirei would be willing to protect their Ashikabi at all costs. Benitsubasa physically shook her head to clear her thoughts. She did not want to think about what those thoughts would eventually lead.

Being very careful, she pried herself out of the clingy grip of Saki. The petite girl groaned in displeasure once Benitsubasa was able to free herself, and proceeded to roll over and latch on to the only Ashikabi in the bed. Benitsubasa smiled despite herself, not even she could deny that Saki's behavior was kinda cute.

The Red Sekirei decided it was a bit chilly in just her lacy black panties and bra, but she didn't exactly want to get dressed yet either. Even though it was already 8 o'clock in the morning she didn't feel like facing the day yet. None of them had made it to bed until the sun was rising at nearly 6AM so it was bound to be a late morning for everyone. Benitsubasa grinned when she decided on a course of action. After a few minutes of searching, she found and slipped on one of Harry's shirts. Then she followed the pull of the bond out of the bedroom.

When she walked into the room Benitsubasa found the object of her search leaning against the wall next to largest window in the room. He didn't seem to notice her yet as he was staring out into the morning light so she took a moment to fully appreciate her Ashikabi. Standing there in only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms she could see every scar that marred his body. This more than anything made her realize how serious he was being when he told her it would be dangerous to be his Sekirei. Now Benitsubasa understood why he had tried to delay winging her immediately after convincing her that he was her true Ashikabi. It had been a contradiction that had confused her at the time, but it made some sense now.

Looking beyond the scars she saw a man that was just now filling out. Even she could see the tell-tale signs of long term malnourishment. The thought of someone mistreating her Ashikabi made her blood boil. Benitsubasa closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths to force her natural rage down. She didn't know the full story after all, so there might be something more to it. She doubted it, but it was a possibility.

"What's bothering you, Benitsubasa?"

Said girl's eyes snapped open to see the most gorgeous pair of green eyes looking at her. Her heart almost melted when she realized they were shining with concern… for her.

"It is nothing, Ashikabi-sama," she waved off his concern as she walked forward finally. When she was close enough to him she lightly touched the scar on his shoulder, it looked like one of the largest ones.

"Do they hurt?" She whispered softly. Benitsubasa could feel tears threatening to fall. It was one thing to look at the awful things from across the room, it was another to actually touch them.

"Not usually," he shrugged before turning to stare out the window again.

"Did they hurt this morning?" She gently traced another scar on his back.

"No," he answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Then why weren't you in bed with us?" Benitsubasa wanted to make a joke about not wanting to be in a bed full of women, but she didn't think the moment was appropriate… she would save that for later. Instead she focused on rubbing his back.

"I… couldn't sleep," he said without any emotion. The sudden hollowness of his voice caught Benitsubasa off guard. So far her Ashikabi had been fairly expressive with his emotions. Granted, she only knew him for a few hours.

"Harry," she pressed herself to his back and rested a cheek against his bare shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I am yours, now and forever. You can be honest with me. I won't run away no matter what it is."

The silence following Benitsubasa's statement stretched on and on. While she waited for his response, Benitsubasa marveled at her new found patience. Just yesterday she would have already started yelling at him to tell her what was bothering him. Even if she hadn't been able to sleep much, Benitsubasa felt more relaxed than she could ever remember feeling. A certain calm had settled over her ever since she had been winged by her true Ashikabi.

The Red Sekirei highly doubted that if Natsuo Ichinomiya had winged her that she would have this same peace within her. There were rumors that Natsuo swung for the other team. If they were true it would have meant that would have always been fighting to gain his affections. With Harry she didn't even doubt what he felt towards her. The bond between them reassured her that he truly cared for her. He may not love her yet, they had just met a few hours ago after all. Hell, she didn't exactly love him yet either… but she knew she would in time.

"It was the nightmare again," Harry whispered.

Benitsubasa had just started to assume that he didn't trust her enough yet. So his confession caught her off guard. She quickly gathered her wits as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Will you tell me?" she asked just as softly.

She felt more than heard him chuckle at that. "Don't you think it's a bit early for me to be dumping all my horrors onto you?"

"Too early in the day? Or too early in our relationship?"

"Both I suppose," she felt him sigh a bit. "What about you Little Beni? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Don't call me that," she mock punched him in the shoulder as she stepped away.

"Ouch," Harry grumbled with a smile as he rubbed his shoulder. "You're stronger than you look," he stated as he turned to face her.

Benitsubasa blushed at this, "Well don't call me that and I won't punch you." She stuck her tongue out at him to help hide her embarrassment.

"Don't call the pink haired one Little Beni… Got it," he replied very seriously.

"Now you've got it," she nodded her acceptance. "As punishment you get to make me breakfast."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Aren't you the one who should make breakfast? I thought Sekirei lived to serve their Ashikabi."

"I… I am not much of a cook, but I could try if you want me to," Benitsubasa said hesitantly before she saw his eyes sparkle in mischief. "Why you!" She tried to punch his shoulder again but he dodged this time. "You won't escape that easily," she growled as she chased after him.

"You can't catch me," Harry grinned as he ran around the couch.

"Stop and take it like a man," Benitsubasa said after a minute of chasing him in circles.

"Okay," Harry stopped suddenly.

Benitsubasa grinned as she reached out to tackle him to the ground. Then suddenly he wasn't there anymore. She stumbled through the space he had just occupied and blinked in surprise. She was about to call out for him when she suddenly felt someone right behind her.

"But I'm more than a man," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.,"I'm a wizard."

"Ahh!" Benitsubasa squealed as he lifted her into the air from behind. She flailed her arms in surprise when he had her completely off the ground. The movement was enough to throw Harry off balance and they both went tumbling to the ground. Benitsubasa landed on her back with Harry on top of her.

"That… didn't exactly work as planned," Harry said as he slowly made to sit up.

"Umm," Benitsubasa's cheeks turned almost the same color as her hair, "I'm not exactly ready for things to progress like this, but if you want to…"

Even in her embarrassment it was sort of amusing to watch his face as he processed what she meant. There was confusion at first as he looked down at her. Then understanding before he quickly withdrew his hand from her small breast and removed his knee from between her legs. And settled on a look of horror as he realized what she had said.

"I'm so sorry Benitsubasa," he said as he sat on the floor next to her. "I didn't mean to. I would never force you into doing anything you don't want to do. I just didn't realize-"

"Stop," Benitsubasa cut him off as she pressed a finger to his lips, reminding her of her winging, "I know it was an accident." She replaced her finger with her lips as she lightly kissed her Ashikabi for the first time since her winging.

"It felt… nice," Benitsubasa said when she pulled away from a surprised Harry, "I am just not ready for that."

"I understand," Harry nodded, but his expression turned to one of confusion. "It's odd… the forming of our bond wasn't nearly as heated as when I formed a bond with Saki."

Benitsubasa looked thoughtful for a couple seconds before she shrugged. "Takami-sama didn't really tell me much about what would happen during and after being winged. I guess since I was designated to remain in the tower with a pre-assigned Ashikabi, she was probably expecting to be able to talk to me later."

"Are you saying you haven't had The Talk?" Harry asked horrified.

This statement caused Benitsubasa's cheeks to warm in embarrassment again. "Of course I've had The Talk! Baka!" She made to punch him again, but stopped herself and looked at her fist, "I meant that she didn't talk to me about how being winged would affect me."

"Affect you?" Harry asked as rested a hand on her fist, "Are you saying the bond has changed you?"

"Yes and no," Benitsubasa stared at the hand enclosing her fist. "Normally I would have already woken up everyone from yelling at you for almost no reason. I usually get so angry at the smallest of things, and I never really understood why." She looked up into his emerald eyes, "But ever since you winged me, I've felt calm… Peaceful even. It's strange, but nice. I mean I'm still me. I still want to show everyone how strong I am. I still love Cherry Blossoms. I still don't like morons. And I still have issues thinking of myself as pretty, no matter what you say."

Harry smiled reassuringly, "I fully intend to convince you of the last one." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before standing. "Now, why don't I make us some breakfast as per my punishment while you tell me more about your love of Cherry Blossoms."

Benitsubasa's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes went wide. She hadn't meant to let that slip. When she saw that Harry was still smiling at her, she relaxed. Maybe it wasn't so bad to let her Ashikabi inside her barriers. Benitsubasa finally lowered her hand and smiled up at Harry, "If you insist, Ashikabi-sama." After Harry helped her to stand, her stomach started to growl. "Do you know how to make Tamagoyaki?" She asked a little sheepishly.

"Tamagoyaki? Never heard of it." At her slightly disappointed look he hurriedly added, "But I can give it a try if you can describe it."

"Well, it's basically a rolled omelette," she went on to describe the sweet egg dish as they made their way to the kitchen.

They never saw a grinning brown haired witch retreat back into the bedroom.

0o0o0

"I've got it this time!" Harry twirled the spatula in triumph, "In only three tries! Not too bad if I do say so myself."

Benitsubasa rolled her eyes at her Ashikabi's antics, "The first two would have been just fine. You're just a perfectionist."

"I guess it's kinda ingrained in me that meals have to be just right," he shrugged as he sliced the rolled up egg. "In any case, I'll never figure out why anyone wanted to make something as simple as an omelette so complicated!"

"It may be complicated, but it is delicious," Benitsubasa countered.

"I'll be the judge of that," he retrieved two plates from the stocked cabinet. After setting them down he stared at them with a frown. He then grabbed a third plate before splitting the Tamagoyaki amongst all three. Benitsubasa was about to ask what he was doing when a brown haired missile slammed into her side.

"Sakura! How did you sleep? When did you get up? Why didn't you wake me up as well? You were so much warmer than Mia-sama. The bed was very cold without you," a fully dressed Saki rambled on before Benitsubasa could process everything.

"Whoa, Saki-chan, slow down," Benitsubasa tried to pry the girl off of her but froze when her own brain fully processed everything the excited Sekirei had said. "Wait, what did you call me?"

"Sakura," Saki said simply before letting go and sitting at the counter as well. Harry was failing to completely stop himself from laughing.

"Why?" She asked with some surprise in her voice. Benitsubasa had just told Harry how much she loved Cherry Blossoms. One of her dreams was to see the Miharu Takizakura while in full bloom in northern Japan. The Weeping Higan Cherry Tree was over a thousand years old and was supposedly one of the most beautiful trees in all of Japan. If Harry hadn't been within her sight since she told him all this, Benitsubasa would have suspected him of telling Saki all this.

"Well, your hair and eyes are pink and you are pretty, just like a Cherry Blossom," Saki started eating her food when Harry sat a plate in front of her. Benitsubasa blushed a bit at this, but Saki continued as if she didn't notice, "And your hair clips are White Cherry Blossoms. I just thought Sakura fit you well."

Benitsubasa reached up and touched her hair clips that held her hair to the side. "Most people assume they are just daisies…"

"I thought they were daisies," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Benitsubasa stared down at her plate as she twirled a strand of her long hair around her finger. "Sakura… Sakura… Sakura..." she muttered to herself. Eventually she looked up and smiled at the Spy Sekirei, "I like it. It's much better than Little Beni."

"Then Sakura it is," Harry smiled at his newest bondmate. "Saki is right. Sakura really does suit you."

"Thanks," she muttered with a slight blush.

All three focused on eating for a few minutes. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"Where is Mia?" The newly dubbed Sakura asked after a while. "I thought she would be joining us."

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry said as he got up. But instead of going to the bedroom like she expected he turned back to the kitchen. "I need to make her some coffee."

"She was out of bed when I woke up… actually it was her absence that woke me up," Saki said in between bites. "I heard her mutter something about a shower as she tried to shake Yahan awake."

"Did she have her wand?" Harry froze midstep.

"I didn't see it," Saki turned her head to him now, "Why?"

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief before continuing the process of heating water for the French Press. "That girl is vindictive in the mornings before she gets her coffee. Yahan must have gotten out of bed fairly quickly since we haven't heard any screams."

"As long as she doesn't soak me with water again… That was awful," Saki shivered.

"She can do much worse than just spray you with water from her wand," Harry said cryptically with his back to them.

"What do you mean by that Harry-sama?" Saki asked while looking over her shoulder as if she expected Hermione to be standing there pointing her wand at them.

Before Harry could reply there was a knock at the door.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Harry said as he turned around to look at the clock on the wall. "That's probably the Sekirei that Mia bonded with last night. She mentioned something about a meet and greet today… though I didn't realize it was so late in the morning already." He turned to face the pink haired Sekirei, "You should probably put on some more clothes, Sakura. Don't wanna make a bad first impression."

Benitsubasa blinked and looked down at herself. She had forgotten that she was only wearing one of Harry's shirts over her painties and bra. "Okay, Ashikabi-sama," she stuffed the last of her rolled omelette in her mouth before dashing off to the bedroom.

When Benitsubasa reached the door she stopped and turned around, "You're going to need this too!" She pulled her borrowed shirt over head and tossed it across the room at him, "First impressions and all that." She walked through the bedroom door to the sound of laughter behind her.

0o0o0

Luckily, Benitsubasa's black kimono top was still folded neatly on the bedside table, exactly where she had left it. It was as she was adjusting the red bow when she heard the shower shut off from the bathroom. _I wonder how long they have been in there exactly._ Benitsubasa wondered to herself as she started to walk towards the bathroom door. _I should probably let them know that Mia's second Sekirei is here._ As she reached for the handle to enter the bathroom she heard the pair start to giggle.

The sound was foreign enough to Benitsubasa that it caused her to freeze midstep. The only giggling she had heard in recent months was that of Haihane when the girl was reading one of her Mangas. This was completely different from the sounds that the Blue Sekirei would make when she read something particularly naughty however. Mia and Yahan's giggling actually sounded like the pair were having… fun.

Is that what she could expect as being one of Harry-sama's Sekirei? Would she also be able to just be herself and have fun? That would be a major shift in direction for Benitsubasa. For so long she had been training to be part of the Disciplinary Squad. It had been her goal, her desire, for as long as she could remember. Never before had she had time to just be herself. Hell, she didn't even know what it meant to 'be herself'. Even if she hadn't been made a member yet, the Disciplinary Squad had been as much a part of her identity as being a Sekirei was.

When Harry-sama had winged her, the Disciplinary Squad had been removed as an option for her thus removing half of her identity. Maybe… just maybe… that wasn't such a bad thing. The kiss that had winged her didn't just connect her to her new Ashikabi, it had also lifted a weight from her. Benitsubasa was now free!

This epiphany shook Benitsubasa to her core. She was free! Now she had the freedom to discover who she was. If this morning with Harry-sama was any indication, she rather liked who she was becoming. Until that morning she had had no idea how tiring it had been to be angry all the time. It was much nicer to be the girl that chased her Ashikabi around the hotel room, the girl that rambled on about Cherry Blossoms while breakfast was being prepared, the girl that had a family.

Benitsubasa smiled as she reached behind her head to touch the Wagtail seal at the base of her neck. It was all thanks to her true Ashikabi, Harry Potter.

More giggling brought her out of her musings. She still had a long way to go to find out who she really was. For now though, Benitsubasa knew one thing for sure. That one thing kept her smiling as she opened the bathroom door to carry out her self appointed mission.

Benitsubasa was finally home.

0o00o0

 _AN: So here is the rewrite of Chapter 6. I don't know what I was thinking with the previous version. No matter how tired or how nervous Hermione was, she would have told Harry about Kagari right away. Though now I don't get to use the "testosterone fueled territorial issues" line that I loved coming up with for the original version. Oh well._

 _As I mentioned in the now deleted "Announcement" AN chapter, I haven't had much time for writing recently. Honestly I don't see that changing in the near future. So I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter out._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


End file.
